Battle of the Two ArchRivals
by Winged Guardian
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter One : 'Despicable Actions'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: CCS belongs to me..........the day the sky falls down.  
  
Winged Guardian: There! Nice, simple, precise and to the point!  
  
People: *sweatdrop*  
  
Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
  
Winged Guardian: Yup, people, may I present to you...my next piece of work - an S+S fanfic!  
  
  
  
Summary of story:  
  
Sakura is a princess of the Kinomoto kingdom quite obvious really ^-^  
  
and her brother is Prince Touya. Touya has always been concerned and protective of his  
  
little sister. So far, he has managed to *scare* away all of Sakura's suitors, with a little  
  
encouragement on Sakura's part. However, their father has given him a direct order not to  
  
do anything to visiting princes, after scaring away approximately nine hundred and  
  
ninety-nine suitors. Sakura formulated a plan where she trained her skills with Touya,  
  
trying to be the elite and succeeding. With a little secret help from her big brother,  
  
Sakura, um, discourages them, in no gentle way. When they persist, she, to put it in a  
  
very *mild* way, *discards* of them. Then, something comes along and messes up all  
  
her plans. Before they realize it, Touya finds his little Sakura betrothed to the prince of  
  
the Li Kingdom with her life trusted to none other than Li Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter 1: 'Despicable Actions'  
  
"Leave." she said coolly, sword-tip pointed at his throat.  
  
Those who do not know her well would have thought this tall, slender girl with the beautiful light brown hair was indifferent and cared less about this matter.  
  
But if they look closer, they would see that her usually serene and clear emerald eyes had darkened and were now snapping with fury, boring a hole into the shivering man's face whose knees felt like jelly.  
  
The poor man looked dazed, seemingly unable to collect his thoughts after the pretty and fragile woman had shoved a sword at his neck and boy, the sword was very sharp.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kero had watched from the window overlooking the court-yard.  
  
He felt a tingle of pride as he watched his mistress handle the smooth- talking jerk efficiently.  
  
Shaking his head sadly, he thought in almost-pity. Almost*. [They just never learn.]  
  
The prince had approached Sakura, time and time again, despite the unspoken warnings and hostility from the Kinomoto princess and her brother.  
  
He had flirted shamelessly with Sakura and even went to the point of suggestive and snide remarks, vile comments and loathsome gestures.  
  
Finally, when he suggested that why don't the two of them go to his room and make themselves comfortable whilst placing his hand on her thigh, Sakura had gone beyond tolerance and hot-red anger filled her eyes. Shoving his hand away, she kneed his groin none-too-gently and kicked him ten yards away expertly.  
  
The man narrowed his eyes, unwilling to be beaten by what he viewed as a lowly wrench, merely a toy for his pleasure. He resented the fact that she had rejected his offer of sharing his bed which so many women would have gladly taken up, thrown by his good looks. And not only that, she had hit him. No one, NO ONE, had ever dared to mess with him, the powerful heir to the La Aries Kingdom.  
  
  
  
No one, that is, aside from Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
  
  
Taking out his sword, he charged at the previously un-armed Sakura.  
  
When his sword was slicing down, ready to cut this wrench into a million pieces, he saw a quick silver flash of sword glinting in the sunlight. Before he knew it, his sword had been sent flying out of his hand and he had found himself in this deadly position.  
  
Usually, Sakura would never have tolerated this guy to this point of time but she understood that there was to be an important business deal between their kingdoms and tried her best to bear with this poor excuse for a prince, just for the sake of her respected and loved father, King Fujitaka.  
  
But, this time, the prince of La Aries went too far.  
  
It took every single bit of her willpower not to jam the sword through his throat there and then, ending the life of this pitiful specimen of a human being.  
  
Giving him a look of pure disgust, Sakura slid her sword back into the scabbard slung casually around her waist. Turning away, she walked off in the opposite direction, her light pink aura turning an angry hot pink color. The air around her quivered visibly with her seething anger and her powerful magic.  
  
Jumping up to his feet, he ran and threw a punch wildly at Sakura's back.  
  
Sakura was ready for that. All along, she knew and hoped that he would attack her, so that she would have a reason to hurt this filthy-minded bastard.  
  
The poor fool never stood a chance.  
  
Dodging the punch easily, she spun around, limbs and auburn hair flying around gracefully. Her foot connected with his stomach with a solid 'thud'. She swept her leg up and around, tripping him up. The man fell down heavily with a grunt. With a combination of kick and punches, courtesy of the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom, he jumped up with a scream of pain. Knowing his vanity, she delivered two rabbit- punches, giving him two black eyes and promptly broke his nose. Not satisfied with that, Sakura broke both his arms swiftly, so that he could not touch a woman for a few months at the very least.  
  
The idiot collapsed to the ground, sobbing like a baby.  
  
Pathetic fool.  
  
Nothing permanent. His injuries would heal, but he would have learnt a lesson - not all women were weak and welcomed his attentions and *never* ever mess with Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
No permanent injuries. It was one of her rules when getting rid of unwanted men who only wished to bed her or wanted her money and would resort to unspoken means to get what they want, or simply discouraging persistent suitors. Though she had sorely wanted to break the rule and disfigure him for the rest of his miserable life, Sakura controlled herself.  
  
The broken man looked up in fear, looking into the coldest eyes he ever hoped to see.  
  
Giving him a look of pure contempt and revulsion, she said, voice laced with ice, "Go. And never touch a woman who doesn't want to be touched. I never want to see you ever again. If I ever hear of you touching an unwilling woman..."  
  
She let her threat hang in the air.  
  
"You have no sense of honor, attacking a defenseless person from behind. And your vile suggestions and repulsive touch makes me want to puke."  
  
"Never mess with a cherry blossom."  
  
Her cold green eyes chilled him to the depths and he trembled under her icy gaze.  
  
When she finally looked away, he almost cried with fear and relief.  
  
Sakura turned and walked away.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Unknown to all, two separate figures watched them from different locations.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
From her personal chambers, Queen Yelan had watched the whole episode from the 'Water of Sight'.  
  
She smiled.  
  
[Perfect.]  
  
===============================================================  
  
From a strong and sturdy branch in a high position which gave him a clear view of the happenings, a figure stepped out of the shadows of the big leafy tree planted just outside the court-yard.  
  
Syaoran Li's mouth curved up slowly in what was a genuine smile, "Interesting."  
  
  
  
He had finally found a worthy opponent.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: So, how do you guys like it? Hey, I apologize. THIS is the actual story - I accidentally replaced it with a work in progress under a different name for me *sheepishly*. Please forget about it. THIS is the one.  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter Two : 'Dream and Foresight'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: I hesitate to say this as it severely pains my heart to say so, but say it I must - Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me.  
  
Syaoran: *roll eyes* What's with the flowery speech?  
  
Winged Guardian: *gives him a withering glare* Fine! I have been reading too many books for my own good! *flings arms out in a forceful gesture*  
  
Syaoran: *smirks*  
  
Winged Guardian: *gives Syaoran his very own infamous death-glare*  
  
Winged Guardian: *evil glint in eye* I believe you have a visitor, Li. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Syaoran gulps nervously.  
  
No, he decided, he definitely didn't like the expression on Winged Guardian's face  
  
Winged Guardian: Mei Ling!! Xiao Lang is here!! *in a sugary voice*  
  
Mei Ling's eager voice: Xiao Lang!!!  
  
Syaoran turns to dash out of the room but finds the only exit *coincidentally* blocked by none other but a smirking Winged Guardian.  
  
Winged Guardian: *evil grin*  
  
Terrible yells and delighted squeals are heard as a certain raven-haired and crimson eyed female attached herself to a desperate Li Xiao Lang.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
Battle of the two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
Chapter 2 - 'Dream and Foresight'  
  
At the breakfast table  
  
Touya, with a hint of pride in his voice, commented casually as if the topic was about the sunny weather, "The Prince of La Aries and his Royal Advisor and their Royal Guards have mysteriously disappeared within the night and are not to be found in our lands."  
  
King Fujitaka choked on the coffee which he had previously been sipping calmly. Coughing and wheezing violently, he turned a curious shade of red at the news and the coffee which had somehow gone into his windpipe.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto continued eating her French toast coolly as if nothing had happened.  
  
When he finally got his voice back, Fujitaka gasped, "Daughter..."  
  
"Yes father?" Sakura replied sweetly, the very picture of pure innocence.  
  
King Fujitaka promptly gave up and sighed, resigned to his willful daughter.  
  
He hadn't liked the way the Prince kept trying to hit on Sakura, anyway.  
  
Touya smiled, "You did it again, Kaijuu."  
  
A slight frown appeared on Sakura's delicate features and she swiftly delivered a kick to his shin under the table.  
  
For a brief moment, Touya's face contorted in pain.  
  
Sakura smiled and went back to finishing her toast. She knew she had gotten her point across.  
  
King Fujitaka frowned in disapproval at Touya's tone, "Now, don't go encouraging your sister and putting strange ideas in her head. It's bad enough that you've already scared away so many fine and promising young men."  
  
Both siblings snorted ungentlemanly at that and muttered under their breath  
  
simultaneously, "Fine and promising indeed!"  
  
King Fujitaka heard them, nevertheless and sighed wearily.  
  
He knew his two kids far too well to push the matter. He would leave it at that, for the time being.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
An overwhelming presence filled the room as a black stripped with white aura appeared.  
  
The three Kinomotos dropped their food and immediately tuned their magical senses alert.  
  
The aura held infinite power but no magic at the same time, with a feeling of great age and wisdom.  
  
It saw things another way, in a different perspective than all.  
  
Sakura, the one with the strongest magical powers, frowned in concentration and disbelief at what she felt.  
  
She could not feel a sense of evil coming from the being, nor did she feel any good. It was impossible, but here it was. which contradicts the impossibility, doesn't it? She had never seen an aura with two colors, contrasting greatly with each other.  
  
She knew without doubt, with a great and deep dead certainty, that this being could crush her and the whole world without much effort if it wished.  
  
For the first time in her life, Sakura felt a deep sinking and unfamiliar feeling come over her - Dread.  
  
She had caught a sense of death coming from the aura. It was not black, evil and horrible death as she had thought it might be, but instead, a cold and certain feeling of an end. It almost had a sense of peace, but it was death, nonetheless.  
  
And that chilled her to the bone.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sakura concentrated on the death-like sense coming from it and it got clearer.  
  
Her eyelids flew open with an inaudible gasp.  
  
To her great shock, Sakura realized that this being was not what they would term as alive, but neither was it dead since it never had been alive.  
  
From that instance onwards, Sakura finally learnt to fear. She feared ghosts and spirits.  
  
The unearthly being had no sense of humans in it. It was more like a consciousness, an intelligent awareness, a presence. It simply existed, there, everywhere and nowhere.  
  
They were given a vision, a feeling.  
  
Somehow they knew it was the being. They just knew, without reason. The knowledge dawned on their minds and they just knew.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Vision of Truth  
  
Sakura was in a strange dimension where it seemed that there was no beginning and no end. There was no solid ground, nor was there the sky. The place seemed to be an endless void of blue and yet, Sakura was not falling.  
  
Sakura was floating.  
  
Sakura felt like she was being watched and a feeling of unease slowly crept up her spine. Releasing her wand, she called upon the Clow Cards to keep her company.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the black striped with white aura revealing its presence and using its magic, Sakura was blasted with a jolt of raw power.  
  
Out of pure reflex, her magical defenses immediately set up a shield in the shape of a clear pink bubble around her.  
  
To her great astonishment, she felt as if she was being drained and the shield flickered uncertainly and disappeared altogether.  
  
Her magical aura seemed to dim and flicker.  
  
She felt great fear, a strange sensation that made her mind spin and her defenses crumble, and she knew what was going to happen next  
  
Like a candle flame, her magic force flickered one last time and went out.  
  
She fell into the darkness below.  
  
===============================================================  
  
All of them woke up in cold sweat.  
  
All? No. Not all.  
  
Touya and Fujitaka looked at Sakura.  
  
What they saw made their insides tremble and heart wrench with fear for their loved one.  
  
Sakura's green eyes were cold and lifeless and steadily turned into a glowing shade of silver. She stared blindly, unseeing.  
  
Then, Sakura began to speak. And yet, they knew it was not Sakura speaking, for her voice never carried such dead certainty and heavy solemnity.  
  
She said gravely, the voice and words not her own, in an ancient language forgotten to all.  
  
All but the Kinomoto family.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Behold the day I arrive  
  
As I shall never cease to haunt  
  
For it is perfection that I strive  
  
Till the day I get what I want  
  
Never to be banished by magical chants  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
I never seek to harm  
  
But in order to receive the power  
  
I have made strong minds go forever numb  
  
If under me you cower  
  
You will face Death's Hour  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
You will be given a chance  
  
For it is honor and respect I admire  
  
And taking on the form held dear  
  
I fight thee without mercy  
  
And fuel fiery spirits' fire  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
As to be just and fair  
  
Now, knowledge is freely given  
  
To you and those who care  
  
Their heartbeats quicken  
  
For your mind is fear's haven  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Open the doors to your heart  
  
For it will release your true power  
  
And Two will not be apart  
  
In love's shower  
  
Joined in spirit and heart  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Separate Two minds must be  
  
Till the Two find the key  
  
Even then, success is not assured  
  
But a winning chance is secured  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
The legend of AvalonLi"  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
For a long time, silence ruled the whole country. And there was not a single sound, not even the rustling of leaves in the wind.  
  
No one dared move or break this unearthly silence.  
  
Then Sakura awoke and beads of sweat ran down the length of the side of her face.  
  
"Father? Touya?" she whispered as her eyes cleared and turned their usual emerald.  
  
Both of them woke up of their trance and ran to hug her tightly, thankful that they had not lost her.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged her family back.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: A bit of a cliffhanger =P  
  
Whatever did that mean??  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter Three : 'Keroberos: Get serious'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: No, CCS does not belong to be now or ever.  
  
  
  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
Battle of the two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
Chapter 2 - 'Keroberos: Get serious'  
  
In his true form, Keroberos, the Sun Guardian of the Sakura Book, loped through the door and jumped on Sakura.  
  
The impact of his big paws hitting her shoulders threw Sakura down onto the floor as Keroberos bombarded her with many questions with a look of worry and concern on his face.  
  
"Are you alright? Did He come? Are you hurt? You didn't use your magic, did you? My god, you got me so worried! Are you sure you're okay? Are you injured? Please answer me!"  
  
"Kero!" Sakura protested, her voice muffled, buried in Keroberos's soft golden fur. "You're crushing me!"  
  
Looking slightly sheepish, Kero reluctantly moved aside, allowing Sakura some air and space.  
  
He thrust his head into Sakura's chest as two big great tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving two trails of damp fur.  
  
Sakura's eyes softened as she hugged the upset Guardian back, stroking his fur gently as she tried to comfort Kero.  
  
"I'm alright," she whispered soothingly. Seeing the look of disbelief the Seal Beast gave her, she added softly, "Really."  
  
After a long while, when it seemed that Keroberos had recovered over his shock, Sakura added playfully, "You know, Kero, you ARE getting *heavy*." "Perhaps you should go on a diet." she suggested teasingly.  
  
Keroberos gave her that look as her face remained carefully blank, showing only concern and innocence.  
  
Kero did not fall for that. He knew his mistress far too well.  
  
Keroberos stalked off with the air of an offended cat, and treaded on the floor with dignity as if he was walking down an aisle on a red carpet.  
  
Sakura fought to keep her face straight.  
  
A strange sound reached their ears.  
  
Looking up, they spotted the Moon Guardian standing at the open doors.  
  
An evil grin appeared on Sakura's face as she realized that the sound was actually Yue trying to choke down his laughter.  
  
The Moon Guardian's face remained carefully blank as Keroberos scrutinized him.  
  
Despite his emotionless mask, his amusement showed in his amethyst eyes.  
  
Keroberos accused Yue in a hurt tone in his deep rumbling voice, "You're laughing at me."  
  
Yue let out a few chuckles as everyone stared at him in amazement.  
  
What?! Yue laughing? As in Yue, the Judgment Maker? The serious Yue with no sense of humor? They had judged him wrongly, then. Yue DID have a sense of humor. It was just that it rarely showed.  
  
Kero immediately forgave him, for it was a long time since his brother last laughed freely like that. Centuries, in fact.  
  
And the sound of pure, happy and rich laughter ranged freely through the halls as everybody joined in the laughter, even Keroberos himself.  
  
It was as if a great tension was finally removed and everyone could laugh at the slightest thing.  
  
*^*^*^*^* ( Later. Much, much later )  
  
All of them straightened themselves, took a look at one another and started laughing all over again.  
  
"Okay, okay, we need to get serious. The Black Star is not a laughing matter." Keroberos said.  
  
At that, everyone in the room turned somber.  
  
"Black Star?" Sakura asked seriously.  
  
"Yes. It is one of his names. The Black Star does not really have any magical powers of its own. His powers come from a black hole in space-time. A black hole can be thought of as any star compressed so greatly that it not only has a photon sphere but also an event horizon. It is an emptiness of space, which sucks in everything that falls into it. Including magic. It has no sense of time and simply exists. In order for it to become a 'past light- cone', a White Hole in other words, he has to take in magic. Thus the Black Star goes from galaxy to galaxy, world to world, seeking only those of the strongest Star magic. In reality, there is no chance of winning a magical battle against the Black Star." Keroberos said.  
  
At that, Sakura, her father and Touya's faces fell.  
  
"However," Kero continued, "There is a chance of winning a battle against it. The chances are very slim, but a chance it is, nevertheless."  
  
Sakura seemed to perk up at that.  
  
"But you can never win a magical battle against it. No one can."  
  
"But you said there is a chance?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Not in a magical battle. But there is a chance. Only if you fight without magic. This means you battle the Black Star physically."  
  
"Physically?" Touya broke in. "But I thought it had not a solid form?"  
  
"It can take on the form of a human. Any human, in fact. But you will always know that it is him."  
  
"The Black Star has different values from us and he has a strange sense of justice and code of honor. By some unwritten law, he will never attack you without warning. It is the most probable that you will be teleported to another universe, another dimension, where you will face him, similar to where you were in your vision."  
  
"Beware though. He is the best of the best. He has yet to be defeated. Though you are already quite good now, it is far from enough. You must do better in all, archery, hand-to- hand combat and swordsmanship. These are the three things you have to battle the Black Star and win by."  
  
"I know you have been practicing Archery with the Arrow and training with the Fight, but it is still not enough. It is best you learn Archery from Yue, for he is the best in this world. You can still use magic, but only elemental so that it draws not on your Star power, but the forces of nature, the Air, Water, Fire and Earth. Fire and Earth you will be learning from me and the Firey and Earthy."  
  
"As for the Legend of AvalonLi, it has yet to be deciphered but the one whom you will fall in love with will the one who is your true teacher. And you will not know the identity which holds the position of your true teacher till all is over if you will ever know. But the prophesy is a sign and will be a help as all prophesies are."  
  
King Fujitaka smiled, "Let me handle the solving of the prophesy. I'm good at things like that."  
  
They all nodded and Touya said, "Let me help you, Father."  
  
Fujitaka smiled fondly at his son.  
  
Yue said, "The only way you can hope to survive is this. Defeated, the Black Star will disappear, never to be seen again. But if you lose, you will be lost to us forever."  
  
Kero added, "So it is time. Get serious. We've got some tough training to do, Sakura, and I don't doubt you for a second. It will be hard but because we all love you, we believe and have faith in you. Sakura, if you can't do it, no one can."  
  
The Sakura Cards flew out of the Book, circling Sakura, letting her know that she had their support now and forever.  
  
Sakura smiled gently at her two Guardians, her family and the Sakura Cards, all of whom she had grown to care greatly for.  
  
Touched, tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
Wiping them away, she stood up with an air of determination. She would not disappoint them.  
  
"Yes. I can do it."  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Secrets revealed!!!  
  
Kero: This chapter totally rocks!! It features me at the center of attention!! Wahoo!  
  
People: *sweatdrop as Kero proceeds to ramble on and on about how cool he looked*  
  
Syaoran: *in a bored tone* Yeah, yeah. Whatever, *stuffed animal*. When do I officially make my appearance in the story?  
  
Winged Guardian: Patience is a virtue you ought to acquire. And just to shut you up, you will appear either in the next chapter or the one after that.  
  
Syaoran: *satisfied with answer* *crosses arms and nods in approval*  
  
Kero: *transforms into his true form and blows a huge fireball at Syaoran* That's for calling me a stuffed animal!!! I would have totally incinerated you if not for Sakura. I don't see what she sees in you, you Gaki!  
  
Syaoran: *panics and runs away, letting out a string of Chinese curses*  
  
Kero: *smirks and looks smug*  
  
Syaoran: I'll get back at you next time, stuffed animal!!  
  
Kero: Why you little!!! *starts chasing the Syaoran who runs even faster*  
  
People: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anyway,  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter Four : 'Training'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: Nope, CCS has never belonged to me and will never belong to me, either.  
  
Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter 4: 'Training'  
  
Her heart was pounding like a hammer and she panted as silently as she could.  
  
Hearing a rustle of wings, Sakura immediately rolled out of the way, sprinting to the nearest tree.  
  
An arrow whizzed past her head, so near it was that she could feel the wind and hear the high whistle of it passing. She heard a faint sizzling sound and realized that the beautiful glowing moonlight-arrow shot one of her stray hairs.  
  
[Oh, it's beautiful alright, and deadly and unbelievably dangerous.]  
  
[I would appreciate its beauty better when I can take the time to do so, since I seem to be a little busy over here, trying to dodge these lethal arrows, which would only miss once in a blue moon. Blue moon, ha!] Sakura thought sarcastically.  
  
The arrow missed hitting her by the merest of fractions.  
  
Sakura cursed under her breath. [Man! Yue is good. Kero definitely wasn't kidding when he said that Yue was the best in this world. Yue really knows his stuff, not that I expected any less, from the Moon Guardian of the Sakura Cards, created by Clow.]  
  
She swore as another arrow whizzed past her, "Where does Yue get all these arrows from anyway??!!! I swear, he must have an endless supply of them!"  
  
Yue's sensitive ears picked up her voice and smiled at her words, amused. Raising his bow, he shot another arrow with deadly accuracy.  
  
Sakura jumped out of the way, but she was not fast enough. She felt a searing pain in her left arm as the arrow grazed it.  
  
She bit her lip and ignored it. Eying the tree, she came up a wild idea. She took a leap onto the lowest branch silently and jumped from branch to branch, with the grace and agility of a feline.  
  
Peering through the leaves, she spotted Yue. Taking her time, she observed his position and angle. She closed her eyes to let her other senses intensify. She need not aim for her target was already in her mind. Smiling as it what Yue trained her for, she let her arrow loose.  
  
Caught by surprise, the Moon Guardian almost got shot. However, thanks to his many centuries of practice and experience, he leaped into the air, Sakura's arrow speeding just slightly below his toes.  
  
Yue hovered in the air and nodded his head in approval.  
  
Sakura smiled. Approval from her stolid Moon Guardian was not easily won, she thought with a tinge of pride.  
  
A familiar challenging smile appeared on Yue's lips, warning that he was about to shoot again.  
  
A sharp intake of breath was heard(from the Card Mistress) as Sakura jumped to the ground, landing on her feet. She rolled out of the way just in time as yet another of Yue's glowing blue arrows narrowly missed her already hurt arm by a hair's breath.  
  
And so, the whole shooting and dodging process happened all over again.  
  
*^*^*^*^* After the training session with Yue  
  
"Touya!" Sakura yelped, wincing in pain and he bathed her cuts and grazes with warm water, "It hurts!!!!"  
  
Her elder brother ignored her protests and continued dabbing at her cuts with the wet towel.  
  
Kero patted her head sympathetically, "Don't you worry. It'll get easier in time, with practice."  
  
Yue bowed his head, ashamed, as his amethyst eyes reflected regret and pain, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I should have gone easier on you..."  
  
Sakura shook her head vigorously and taking Yue's hand, she said gently, "Yue, it's alright. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who asked you not to go easy on me. If anybody, I'm in the wrong. After all, I've only got myself to blame."  
  
Touya smiled at that. That was his kind and thoughtful Sakura, always defending others without thinking about herself first, always putting others' well-being before her own.  
  
Yue slowly raised his head to look hesitatingly into Sakura's reassuring emerald eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled at him gently and he saw that she meant it.  
  
His mouth slowly curved up into a smile unconsciously at Sakura, bright, kind Sakura who always found it in her heart to care for others, no matter how distant they were.  
  
She had broken through his icy exterior and the barriers he had built up over the years...  
  
There was just something about her that encouraged people to open up to her, to trust her.  
  
He knew because he was one of the many people who had fallen under her 'spell'.Not literally!! Over the time, he gradually grew to love and care for her the way Keroberos did. He had at first scoffed at Kerobero's attachment and obvious affection for Sakura and scorned Sakura because he thought her weak. But as time passed, his resentment dimmed, wavered and faded away altogether as he started to care greatly for her, as a friend, like what she had said after the Final Judgment.  
  
"And besides, a few scratches can't stop me!" Sakura said, ignoring Touya's snort and the pointed look Touya gave her scarred and abused body.  
  
"Yeah! That's the spirit Sakura!! Way to go!!!" Kero cheered her on.  
  
"Baka Kaijou..." muttered Touya, under his breath.  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly and promptly made him regret his words. A stifled cry of pain was heard as Sakura's foot came in contact with his toes. And Sakura just continued smiling angelically.  
  
*^*^*^*^* Firey  
  
"Concentrate," Keroberos urged Sakura for the tenth time.  
  
"I'm trying..." Sakura said through gritted teeth.  
  
She reached out once again, for the Sun power, concentrating the heat radiating from the sun and the bright and blinding light the sun gave off. She could almost feel the hot and scorching strength and power... She welcomed the sudden rush of warmth all over her body. Suddenly her eyes flew open and they were no longer the sea of green they used to be.  
  
Now, they were a blazing fiery crimson color with flecks of gold.  
  
Sakura had fire in her depthless burning eyes. Bubbles of gold were rising up and breaking upon the surface of the bottomless well of fire.  
  
Sakura gave the candle a hot golden glare.  
  
There was an immense soundless explosion as the intensity of her gaze and Sun magic melted the whole candle as flames danced around them.  
  
Firey smiled and rose up, joining her sister flame, reveling in the raging fire created by Sun magic.  
  
Keroberos smiled proudly at Sakura, "I knew you could do it!!! Well done!!"  
  
Sakura's eyes returned to their normal shade of emerald and she stared at the melted candle and the flames around them, stunned. [I did that??]  
  
Keroberos saw what she was staring at and chuckled. "Now, all we have to do is to teach you how to control the Sun magic and let you have lots of practice so that you can do it faster." he said calmly, putting out the fire.  
  
Firey circled her mistress and started teaching her control.  
  
Both teachers were pleased as their student learnt fast, well and willingly.  
  
*^*^*^*^* Earthy  
  
"Now that you know how to call upon the Sun magic, do it again, only this time, think of the Earth when you have grasped the Sun Magic, instead of letting burn into a fire. It will be a bit more tricky but you ought not to have much of a problem." Keroberos instructed Sakura.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and reached out for the familiar scorching Sun magic and felt a wave of heat go through her body. Instead of picturing the leaping flames, her magical senses built up an image of Earthy, mixed with feelings and the aura of the solid, brown earth. The flames cooled down and she felt the firm, reassuring, comforting, warm and rich brown earth which most plants survived on. She slowly opened her eyes and they reflected the Earth. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of calm, steady and soothing clear amber. Slowly, her clear amber eyes began to glow golden and the ground shook and started rising steadily. Only when it reached the height of a small mountain did Sakura stop.  
  
Both Earthy and Keroberos smiled and started teaching her how to determine the area to be raised and how to create pits and earthquakes.  
  
By the end of the three hours, Sakura had learnt how to create canyons, steep cliffs and even mud statues just for the sake of learning.  
  
When Sakura yawned for the umpteenth time, Keroberos smiled at the young lady of seventeen fondly and exchanged amused glances with the Moon Guardian and the Sakura Cards.  
  
"Go to sleep," Keroberos instructed as Yue scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. "We will wake you up at moonrise."  
  
*^*^*^*^* Windy  
  
"You will find it relatively easier to control Moon magic as unlike the Sun magic, it is gentle and mild. Now relax and tune your magical senses alert. Reach out for the Moon magic like you did with the Sun magic..." Yue said quietly.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the serene silence. Reaching out for the Moon magic, Sakura felt a gentle and peaceful white glow fill her slowly. She drank in the moonlight and her fair skin seemed paler and the gentle moonlight bleached her hair to such a light shade that it seemed golden. Her expression was peaceful and took on a calm and tranquility. Sakura radiated with an unearthly beauty.  
  
Yue smiled at his mistress. Sakura was indeed very suited for Moon magic, even more than he had thought.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. Yue let out an inaudible gasp when he saw the amazing color of her eyes. Her almond-shaped eyes were liquid silver. Yue stared at her in wonder.  
  
Recovering himself, Yue smiled and said, "Now, concentrate on the air around you. Feel the gentle breeze caressing your cheeks and blowing your hair back."  
  
Sakura felt the cool air around her. The mild and refreshing wind was good-natured and gentle, wild and free all at once. She felt the nature of the air and knew that just because the air was genial, that did not mean that it was weak. In fact, the wind had great destructive force if it chose, judging by hurricanes and tornadoes. Sakura smiled. The element air was very akin to her own nature.  
  
Sakura's eyes took on a hint of azure, becoming an exquisite silvery blue as she called upon a whirlwind.  
  
Yue smiled and wrapped his wings around Sakura as the wind simply passed. Moon magic cannot work against one of her own. His student learnt fast.  
  
Windy laughed softly and twirled around in the wind, and the wind gradually subsided.  
  
They began teaching Sakura how to control the force and the speed and direction of the wind.  
  
*^*^*^*^* Watery  
  
"Reach out for the Moon magic as you have done before," Yue instructed, "It shouldn't be hard to summon Water. The only setback is that Water is unpredictable, like how the waves of the sea can be gentle and lap away at the sandy beach one moment, then another moment, the sea can suddenly turn stormy and crash down upon the shore, attacking the rocks furiously. So be careful, Sakura."  
  
Sakura nodded and closed her eyes as the familiar white glow of Moon magic filled her again. Her magical senses recalled the aura of the blue, crystal clear water, the shock as she plunged into the deep icy waters, the touch of the cerulean liquid against her skin, the whisper and gurgling sound of running water and the force of a powerful waterfall crashing down, foam splashing everywhere. For a brief moment, it felt as if she merged with the water as one, running rapidly, crashing upon the rocks playfully and sweeping things along. She could feel the power running in her veins. Sakura opened her eyes which were a startling shade of aquamarine blue with flecks of silver. She created a tidal wave.  
  
Yue nodded in approval and made the wave disappear before it swept them away.  
  
Sakura smiled a little sheepishly and asked, "I would have to learn control, wouldn't I? So that I won't get a storm when I'm only trying to get a glass of drinking water."  
  
Both Watery and Yue nodded yes to her question and started teaching her that.  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Each training session lasts for three hours(with breaks in- between) and Sakura started at 6am, despite being the sleepyhead she is. That means that she slept at around 5 to 6 and was woken up again at 8pm to train in Moon magic. WoW...pretty tight schedule...but then again, she has to use whatever tine she has before the Black Star strikes.  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5 : 'A Milestone in Sakura's Lif...

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: Nope, CCS has never belonged to me and will never belong to me, either.  
  
Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: 'A Milestone in Sakura's Life - Meeting Syaoran Li'  
  
After a few weeks  
  
"So, how is your training coming along?" King Fujitaka asked his daughter.  
  
"Quite well. I've learnt the basics and I'm currently trying out the more advanced magics." Sakura replied cheerfully, taking a bite out of her delicious fluffy honey pancakes.  
  
[Sakura's in high spirits...that's good, although it still does not guarantee my safety......]  
  
Noticing that her father was staring at her strangely, Sakura asked concerned, "Is anything the matter, Father?"  
  
[It's now or never. She'll find out sooner or later anyway. It's better to tell her now; whilst she's in a good mood...oh dear...I hope she doesn't take it too hard.]  
  
King Fujitaka sighed gustily. [Who am I kidding...?? Knowing her, Sakura will protest with all her might and fight it all the way...]  
  
Taking a deep breath, he said bravely, "Sakura, you do know the distinguished and legendary Li Kingdom, right? It is renowned for their distinction in martial arts and strong magics."  
  
Sakura nodded as she continued eating her pancakes daintily.  
  
"Well, Yelan Li, Queen of the Li Kingdom is my childhood friend and both of us have come to a mutual agreement and important decision."  
  
"Her son, Syaoran Li, is a fine and promising young man of seventeen, the same age as you. And he is the best in martial arts in the whole of the Li Kingdom and is an excellent sorcerer, one of the best, in fact."  
  
Both siblings snorted at the "fine and promising" part, thinking the exact same thing - [It was also what he had said about those creeps. referring to those princes] although Sakura perked up when she heard about the martial arts and magic.  
  
She loved nothing better than a good challenge. Sakura grinned like a predator that had just spotted its prey, a reckless look in her emerald eyes.  
  
"He will teach you martial arts..." Fujitaka continued apprehensively, a deep and sinking feeling in his stomach as he dreaded the outcome and the response to what he would say next.  
  
Sakura brightened up visibly as she thought eagerly of the new moves that she would learn.  
  
"......in exchange for your hand. matrimony, in case you don't know" Fujitaka finished.  
  
Hearing that, Sakura's face turned ashen and she choked violently on her food, coughing and spluttering.  
  
Touya dropped the cup from which he was drinking his coffee. Upon impact, the cup shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Both siblings stared at their father numbly, in disbelief.  
  
Both were as white as a sheet.  
  
"You're kidding, right...? This isn't funny, Father." Sakura stated in a low voice, dark jade eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Fujitaka swallowed with some difficulty, under the intensity of his children's gazes.  
  
"Yes, that's true." Fujitaka affirmed optimistically, ignoring the apoplectic looks he got from Sakura and Touya.  
  
Sakura lowered her eyes, an angry, hurt and betrayed look in her green orbs.  
  
Somehow, that hurt Fujitaka much more than her anger.  
  
"Sakura, Tory, let me explain. It has to do with the matter of the Black Star."  
  
Touya was livid, "What has that to do with ruining your daughter's happiness by marriage??!! There was nothing mentioned about marrying idiots in the legend or her guardians' explanation, either!"  
  
Fujitaka hastily continued, "Tory, Sakura, calm down-"  
  
"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM WHEN YOU'RE MARRYING ME OFF TO SOME BAKA PRINCE???!!!!!!" Sakura yelled furiously, losing her usual self- control.  
  
"Both of you! Keep quiet and let me finish what I have to say!!" Fujitaka snapped with asperity.  
  
They had never heard him use that tone of voice before and were silenced immediately.  
  
Fujitaka inhaled some air and continued, "Thank you. As for the legend,"  
  
"Open the doors to your heart  
  
For it will release your true power  
  
And Two will not be apart  
  
In love's shower  
  
Joined in spirit and heart"  
  
Fujitaka quoted in the ancient language.  
  
"But Father," Touya protested.  
  
"Separate Two minds must be  
  
Till the Two find the key  
  
Even then, success is not assured  
  
But a winning chance is secured"  
  
"And that means even if Sakura were to fall in love with the Chinese Gaki, which is highly impossible, it does not mean that she would win. Besides, how can you be so sure that it is the Li Showron or whoever you were talking about??!!!" Touya said through gritted teeth, emphasizing on the 'highly impossible' part.  
  
Fujitaka sighed, "This prophesy is called "The Legend of AvalonLi". This ancient language is only known to the Kinomotos as it was created by their ancestors and they guarded the secret language resolutely, with their lives, as the language withheld great power. This ancient language is called Avalon. AvalonLi. Avalon (pause) Li. Avalon and Li."  
  
Both siblings stared at King Fujitaka, rendered speechless.  
  
After a long while, Touya stomped out of the breakfast hall.  
  
"Father, do I REALLY absolutely have to-" Sakura started, casting her father beseeching looks.  
  
"Yes you do." King Fujitaka stated, adamant.  
  
"The idea of marrying him appalls me..."Sakura muttered darkly.  
  
"Can't he teach me and that's it?? Marriage is bound to come with endless adversities." Sakura debated hotly.  
  
"No." Fujitaka said curtly.  
  
Sakura racked her brains.  
  
After a deep silence, Sakura said quietly, her face an emotionless mask, "Then, I'll abdicate my throne. I have no wish to bring complications to the Li Kingdom. I give up my position as the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom."  
  
"That won't be necessary. Besides...can you give up all these?" Fujitaka asked, gesturing at the palace and the beautiful things around them.  
  
Seeing the determined look on his daughter's face, he knew what her answer would be.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said levelly, without the slightest trace of hesitation, "I care not for these things, for these riches are not necessary, nor are they of great importance to me. I have thought about the Black Star for many days and I have accepted the fact that my chance of survival is very slim. Comprehending that, I also came to the realization that the things that I truly love and appreciate is life itself. Dewdrops on a leaf, lambs frolicking around in pastures, iridescent rainbows after a storm, the first cry of a baby waking to the world...These are the things that are truly important. Vast and beautiful palaces and gold mean nothing to me...Father...the greatest gifts of all are life, hope, light and love..."  
  
"Love..." Fujitaka said softly, "What about your brother and I? Could you bear to leave us, knowing that your leaving will bring to us great pain, grief and sorrow? Do you not love us any longer? Are you willing to put us through the suffering of a loved one lost??"  
  
At that, Sakura was silenced. After pondering upon it, she finally shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"No..." Sakura whispered, "I cannot bear to leave Touya or you...I will not leave...I can't..."  
  
Fujitaka stroked her auburn hair gently, murmuring, "I thought not."  
  
After Sakura had recovered sufficiently, Fujitaka asked, "So will you consent to this betrothal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Heh, heh, heh. A cliffhanger!!! Muahahahahahahahaha!!! Wow, I really am mean, aren't I? =P  
  
People: *puppy eyes and pouts*  
  
Winged Guardian: *coughs and splutters*  
  
*Gagging noises are heard from the bathroom Winged Guardian suddenly rushed into.*  
  
People: *offended* Hey! We're not that repulsive!!!  
  
Winged Guardian: *evil grin* Yes you are. *smiles sweetly*  
  
People: Aarghh!! We want the story!!!!  
  
Winged Guardian: *crosses arms and smirks* No.  
  
People: Oh, please? *Please?* Pretty please with a cherry on top??? *Please*??  
  
Winged Guardian: *smirks evilly* I don't like cherries.  
  
People: *disappointed and downcast*  
  
Winged Guardian: *relents* Oh, alright! *throws arms up in a gesture of exasperation*  
  
People: Hurray!!  
  
Winged Guardian: *sighs* Here's the story. You'd better review!!! *waves Syaoran's sword threateningly*  
  
Syaoran: *indignantly* Hey! That's my sword!!! And you're holding the hilt all wrong!!  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
Fujitaka asked, "So will you consent to this betrothal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura took a step back and cried, "When pigs fly!!!"  
  
Muahahahahaha. *evil grin* Too bad. =P  
  
Two figures step out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
guess who?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^* Sakura's POV  
  
The navy-colored hair boy had a powerful aura, but it was the quiet chocolate-haired boy who caught her attention. not surprising, eh? *evil grin*  
  
Sakura studied him carefully.  
  
He was tall, almost as tall as her brother, Touya. Messy, tousled brown hair framed a determined face. His eyes were a haunting shade of amber.  
  
[Many girls would say that he's cute] Sakura thought [But definitely not me.]  
  
Intelligence glittered in those ocher eyes as he in turn, studied her back. She could almost feel those clear amber eyes piercing her to her very soul, stripping her secrets, as he gave her a cold appraising look.  
  
Sakura felt a tingle run up her spine and shivered slightly, despite herself.  
  
There was a confident air around him and the way he carried himself showed that he had great pride. He had the quiet grace of a cat and he had to be very good to have stood in the shadows for so long without her noticing or sensing him. Sakura noted that he carried no weapons, despite the rippling muscles under his shirt which meant that he worked out. This meant that he was either a fool or a great martial art master. And she believed that it was the later.  
  
His forest green aura billowed around her and she could sense that his magic held great power.  
  
Who was this stranger and what did he want?  
  
There was no mistaking it. This boy was dangerous. He would be a challenge to her, a worthy adversary.  
  
  
  
"I am Syaoran Li and this is my cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa." he spoke quietly, confidently.  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. [So, this is Li Syaoran.]  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^* Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran in turn, had studied Sakura as well. This tall and slender girl held herself with an air of quiet confidence and the grace of a born dancer. She had shoulder-length hazel hair, which was unusual as princesses usually have long hair so that they can fling them around. Syaoran scowled at the memory of girls flinging their hair around as they chatted and flirted with him. He had ignored them but they still persisted in following him around.  
  
Two perfect locks of honey-brown hair framed a fair face. He saw a spark of humor and confidence in her exquisite emerald eyes as she looked back at him levelly, giving him gaze for gaze calmly, apparently showing no signs of being unnerved by him which was surprising.  
  
She looked fragile and delicate but he knew that under her natural beauty, there was an unwavering girl of great courage, with unbelievable potential and great powers that had yet to be unlocked.  
  
This girl was ravishingly beautiful and incredibly strong.  
  
She had a delicate nose and soft lips of a shade of cherry blossom pink and Syaoran found himself wondering what it would be like to feel those lips on his, to press his lips to hers and kiss her tenderly.........  
  
Catching himself at these treacherous thoughts, Syaoran immediately schooled his face a perfect blank and hastily introduced himself and his devious cousin, Eriol, who would be the death of him, just to make his brain focus on something else. Anything else would be better than thinking these silly thoughts.  
  
Syaoran noticed the recognition of his name dawning on her face and a flash of anger in her eyes which darkened dangerously. And strangely, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^* Normal POV  
  
"As for the matter of pigs flying, that's entirely possible, right Syaoran?" said a smirking Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Oh, of course," smirked Syaoran, playing along.  
  
There was a burst of two strong magics, one forest green and the other, indigo.  
  
And...miracles of all miracles!!! a piglet appeared, suspended in the air.  
  
Sakura looked utterly outraged.  
  
Fuming at the smirks the two boys gave her, she yelled, "Tomoyo!!! Come here!!" Ha! You guys weren't expecting that, were you? =P  
  
In a flash, the doors slammed open and a girl with long wavy violet hair ran to Sakura.  
  
Bright blue eyes looked questioningly at Sakura as Tomoyo asked, concerned, "Sakura- chan, What's the matter???"  
  
Sakura said flatly, scowling as she pointed at the two guys, "Them."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened at the sight of the piglet suspended in the air and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the two boys.  
  
"Kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo screamed with joy, taking her sketchpad out of nowhere and started drawing excitedly.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Sakura groaned, a big sweatdrop forming at the back of her head as she watched her animated cousin "This isn't the time for that and these two jerks are definitely not cute in any way!!!"  
  
Snickers were heard from the two guys and Sakura shot them a glare that could strip paint.  
  
"Oh, right." Tomoyo said, putting her sketchpad away, slightly sheepish.  
  
Noticing that Eriol seemed to be eyeing Tomoyo with interest, an evil grin appeared on her face and she announced, "Tomoyo, you take Eriol Hiiragizawa on while I take care of this Chinese Gaki, Li Syaoran."  
  
The last two words were spat out with distaste.  
  
Both boys looked slightly surprised as slender but dangerous-looking swords appeared in the two delicate-looking maidens' hands.  
  
As both girls struck out at them, they recovered enough to call up their swords and block.  
  
"Wait." Eriol said, smirking "The matter of the flying pig is yet to be settled."  
  
At that, Sakura staggered and nearly fell over and Tomoyo did fall over, anime-style.  
  
Regaining her composure, Sakura crossed her arms and smirked, saying, "This is a piglet. Not a pig."  
  
Tomoyo swallowed down a giggle when the two boys glared daggers at them.  
  
"Fine!" Syaoran said, switching the piglet for a full-grown one, "Now, what do you have to say?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled triumphantly and said, "The pig isn't flying, it's just suspended in the air like a pendant."  
  
After throwing glares at them, Eriol concentrated and made the pig move in the air with his magic.  
  
"So?" the two boys asked exultantly.  
  
Sakura frowned as she scrutinized the pig. Her frown cleared and she smiled sweetly, giving them an innocent look, "The pig is floating, not flying."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol glared at them, gnashing their teeth.  
  
They thought for a long time as the two girls exchanged victorious looks.  
  
"And there's no way I'm lending you the Fly Card." Sakura taunted.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura smirked at them.  
  
Two identical evil grins appeared on the boys' faces.  
  
"Then, we'll have to take the Fly Card from you then," they said, exchanging sly smiles.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran smirked and advanced towards them.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo gulped, exchanging nervous looks, nodding to each other in mutual understanding, both of them turned and fled in opposite directions.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran gave chase, Eriol after Tomoyo and Syaoran after Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Well, that's it for this chapter! Who will prevail???  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6 : 'The Challenge'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: Cardcaptor Sakura is the brilliant work of Clamp which should never have been dubbed. And as you can all see, I'm not a member of Clamp, sad to say. Well, I can always dream. =P  
  
Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
Chapter 6: 'The Challenge'  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
Panting, Tomoyo ran down the corridor as fast as she could. She had never been much of an athletic and she could already feel her body tiring.  
  
She could hear light footsteps not far behind her.  
  
Things did not bode well for her.  
  
Tomoyo knew with a deep sinking feeling that Hiiragizawa would eventually catch up with her.  
  
Mind racing for a possible solution, for once, Tomoyo could not come up with one.  
  
At the present, she could only postpone the inevitable.  
  
Frowning with annoyance at the pretty girl running away from him, Eriol increased his pace with ease. He knew that he would be able to catch up with her and he knew that Tomoyo knew that too.  
  
With a spurt of speed brought on by her desperation, Tomoyo ran into a room and tried to slam and lock the door before Eriol reached her.  
  
Her attempts were futile.  
  
Realizing her intentions, Eriol smirked. [You can never escape me this way. Besides, you're forgetting something - I have magic. Even if you were to lock the door, I could open it with ease.]  
  
Reaching the door in quick and wide strides, Eriol slipped into the room just in time as Tomoyo slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Tomoyo's face turned pallid as she realized that she had locked herself in the room with the enemy.  
  
Hastily regaining her composure, she turned on the smirking boy angrily, trying to cover up her nervousness.  
  
"Hiiragizawa. Get lost."  
  
Eriol watched her with amusement, obviously seeing her edginess.  
  
Unperturbed, Eriol turned on the charm, "Why, you were the one who locked yourself with me in this room. Thus, I conclude that you welcome my company."  
  
Eriol smirked as he saw rage, anger, irritation and chagrin cross her striking features.  
  
"Let me make this clear once and for all, Hiiragizawa. I am NOT interested in you by the slightest bit. I would never find you attractive even if you are the last man on earth so quit flirting with me. Your attentions are unsought for." Tomoyo said in a rush, her breath coming out faster than she intended.  
  
Something in Eriol's cobalt eyes flickered but it vanished so quickly that she wasn't sure if she really saw it.  
  
"Oh?" Eriol drawled seductively in a low whisper as he leant towards Tomoyo.  
  
Their faces were scant inches from each other.  
  
Tomoyo broke into a cold sweat.  
  
Tomoyo struggled to gain a hold on her overwhelming emotions and desire. His nearness did strange things to her, causing her heart to flutter and to her shock and horror, Tomoyo found herself coupled with a bizarre desire to kiss him.  
  
Unconsciously, Tomoyo leant closer to him by the tiniest fraction. She was drawn to him. His presence was overpowering. His nearness intoxicated her and scared her at the same time.  
  
No one had ever had this effect on her.  
  
Tomoyo gazed into Eriol's alluring indigo eyes, unable to look away. When Eriol came even closer, she unconsciously held her breath in anticipation as her heart rate increased tremendously.  
  
Eriol kissed her tenderly, sliding an arm around her waist as his other hand caressed her hair.  
  
Entranced, she returned his kiss gently, carefully, almost timidly.  
  
Their kiss deepened and grew more passionate as they discovered in each other what they had never experienced before - love.  
*^*^*^*^* Sakura and Syaoran  
  
Sakura smiled, smirking slightly.  
  
She raced, hair flying back in the wind as tendrils of wind blew wild strands of honey- brown hair across her face. Her face was flushed from running, the blood in her veins flowing surely. Her lips were parted slightly in a smile of pure bliss and she closed her eyes in enjoyment, her long, dark lashes resting on her cheeks.  
  
[She looks beautiful.] Syaoran realized with a jolt as his mind's eye saw her with magic.  
  
Her previously annoyed hot pink aura had turned a lighter shade of peaceful pink as it billowed around her, dancing wildly and freely in the wind.  
  
Syaoran noticed with shock that wherever her aura touched grew beautiful flowers and plants, the air around her seemed brighter, as if an invisible torchlight shone on her, lighting up her clear and delicate features.  
  
He felt a warm and indescribable feeling rise up in him, filling him with hope and light as he gazed at the lovely and cherubic girl.  
  
Her every movement seemed to be a graceful yet simple dance to him, her smile the light that shines in the darkness.  
  
Sakura ran straight ahead, leaping past obstacles effortlessly as her eyes closed in contentment.  
  
This was what she loved, running free, free of her burdens and duties, relieving her fears and doubts. She absorbed herself in those moments. It was as if a great weight was lifted from her whenever she ran. And so she ran, her spirit and body as one, relaxing in the rush of wind caressing her cheeks, the strength in her fast and graceful strides. She ran.  
  
She need not open her eyes, for she felt and sensed her surroundings and 'saw' with her magic. She let her senses flow, inhaling in the refreshing air, the scent of flowers and plants. Her magic ran freely, letting her 'see' and feel every single flower and every blade of grass. Her magical aura suddenly touched a familiar rich and forest-green one and she came back to herself in a jolt as she remembered the reason she was running and more importantly, who she was running from.  
  
Her green beryl-colored eyes snapped open as a scowl appeared on her formerly tranquil face and her eyes darkened in annoyance.  
  
Behind her, Syaoran stiffened as she felt a change in her aura and realized that Sakura had finally recalled his presence to her mind.  
  
He smirked. [Finally.]  
  
Sakura knew that she would never lose Syaoran this way. He was dead set on catching her. Taking advantage of Syaoran's foreignness with the woods she had explored all the years when she was younger, which she knew like the back of her hand, Sakura ran in and took twists and turns, trying to shake him off her trail.  
  
Syaoran realized her motives and cursed silently. He had no choice but to follow her. [Damn this girl! She is smart, way too smart for her own good.]  
  
His lips curved up in an anticipating smile and a light appeared in his tawny eyes.  
  
It was a challenge, one he would never refuse.  
  
[Let's see about her. Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards and well-versed in martial arts, famed all over the world.]  
  
[We'll see if you are truly as good as they all say. As good, or better than I, Syaoran Li, am.] he thought with a reckless grin as the blood in his veins raced, meeting up to the challenge.  
  
*^*^*^*^* Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
They had finally broken apart and both of them were staring at each other in shock and confusion.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly realized how close she was to Eriol and jumped away from him, "AH!" as if she would catch a disease from him.  
  
Eriol smirked and advanced towards her.  
  
Tomoyo swallowed with some difficulty and started backing away.  
  
Eriol just grinned evilly and walked slow and deliberate steps towards the nervous girl.  
  
Tomoyo continued backing up until she felt her back come in contact with the wall.  
  
Eriol smirked triumphantly at the desperate look in Tomoyo's eyes. She could not escape and she knew it as well as he did.  
  
Tomoyo glared at the smirking Eriol and crossed her arms in a defensive gesture.  
  
"What was that for, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"I was simply proving my charisma to you since you refused to acknowledge the fact that you are attracted to me." Eriol replied breezily, but underneath the pretense, he was a nervous wreck.  
  
[Do I like her?? Yes! No!!!! No! I do not like her!!! Yes I do! No!!! Yes, actually, I do like her, that's why I followed her in the first place, instead of following Syaoran...and also the reason I kissed her...but is this feeling for real? Or is it merely a crush? Wait. Does she like me in the first place?]  
  
Looking at her closely, he found the answer and smirked. [She feels something for me too. At least it is mutual, but it'll be like getting Syaoran to admit that he actually enjoys my company despite his annoyance with me to get Tomoyo to confess that she likes me. Well, no matter. I'll win her over no matter what.]  
  
Her face hot, Tomoyo immediately denied it furiously, "No I don't! I definitely do NOT find you attractive!!"  
  
Eriol grinned. She was lying.  
  
"Really??" Eriol asked, an immoral gleam in his eyes, "Then, why did you kiss me back?? And why are you blushing now??"  
  
"I...I, I...I" Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"Face it. You enjoyed the kiss." Eriol said, not bothering to contain his glee or hide his sinful grin.  
"I...I...It was just physical attraction... Nothing else... Definitely nothing else..." Tomoyo muttered, her face now a deep shade of cherry red.  
  
Eriol heard that and his grin grew even wider. He knew that she had not intended for him to hear that part.  
  
Continuing wickedly, he added, "Or perhaps you need more convincing."  
  
"NO!" Tomoyo gasped in horror but it was too late. When she raised her head, Eriol had immediately captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
Eriol wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her closer until her body was pressed against his.  
  
Tomoyo let out an involuntary gasp.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly became dizzy and her knees felt weak. She was glad of Eriol's strong arms around her as she would have fallen to the floor if he wasn't holding her up.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol's comforting warmth was removed from her and she almost cried out in despair.  
  
Eriol's breath came in gasps and he raked his fingers through his navy blue hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," Eriol apologized. His voice was low and husky with barely suppressed emotions. "I hadn't meant for it to go this far."  
  
Tomoyo nodded weakly, dazed.  
  
With that, both of them swung the door open simultaneously and rushed out, running in opposite directions.  
  
Both of them slammed the door after running to their rooms, a loud sound sounding down the hall, united.  
  
Tomoyo's back was against her door and Eriol had thrown himself onto his bed.  
  
Both of them were breathing quickly and desperately trying to calm themselves down with no effect.  
  
Each were trying to sort out their jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions and were also trying very hard not to think of the other.  
  
Both were failing terribly.  
  
Each were thinking of the other and a sweet smile crept up onto their faces unconsciously as their eyes shone with newfound love.  
  
"Eriol..." "Tomoyo..." Both of them sighed, smiling dreamily. KAWAII!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^* Sakura and Syaoran  
  
Syaoran had tried to catch up with Sakura but she was so fast and familiarized with the woods that he could only manage to keep the girl in his sight.  
  
There was only one way he could catch up with her.  
  
Frowning in concentration, Syaoran called upon his magic and sensed where she was heading next.  
  
Smirking, he cut across her path and before her mind could process what was happening, Syaoran Li had grabbed a solid hold on her wrist.  
  
Sakura shot him a death-glare and veered to her right sharply, trying to wrench her wrist away from his unyielding iron grip.  
  
She almost succeeded. *Almost*  
  
Her unbelievable strength amazed him and he only barely managed to hold on to her because of the earliest lessons taught to him to train his grip. He silently thanked all his trainers who had given him numerous cuts and an infinite amount of bruises just to teach him one single thing - never drop your weapon. It was only because of those lessons that he was able to hold onto the struggling girl.  
  
Syaoran smiled, wry amusement reflected in his ocher eyes. [Who would have thought that the frail and delicate princess could possibly hold such strength and power.]  
  
Syaoran found that he was rather enjoying the feel of Sakura's wrist and held on firmly.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura pivoted around, swinging her right leg up and out in a powerful high kick to Syaoran's neck which would have crushed his collarbone on impact.  
  
Syaoran's defenses immediately kicked in and he dodged and jumped back, forced to release her hand.  
  
Sakura smirked and started attacking him in earnest, using a combination of punches and kicks.  
  
[She is fast.] Syaoran thought, smiling as he blocked her moves again and again. [But I'm even faster.]  
  
With that, he caught her leg in the middle of her kick and twisted it around forcefully ouch, that must hurt , intending to make her fall. He saw a flicker of surprise and grudging respect in Sakura's sea-green eyes when he caught her in the middle of her attack.  
  
However, Sakura was not to be defeated so easily. Instead of falling, Sakura spun her body in mid-air and did an elegant triple-flip, landing a distance away from Syaoran on her feet gracefully, without appearing to break a sweat.  
  
Syaoran smiled. This battle was going to be a tough one.  
  
Both of them circled each other, eyeing the opponent warily, anticipating his/her next move.  
  
In a flash, Sakura suddenly lunged at Syaoran, sweeping her leg out and around to trip him up as she aimed her clenched fist at Syaoran's stomach, intending to knock the air out of him which would earn her a few minutes but Syaoran was too fast for her.  
  
Intercepting her sweeping leg, he leaped up and grabbing a sturdy branch, he swung his legs in a kick to her head with such force that if it hit, Sakura would be knocked out cold.  
  
By her excellent reflexes and years of training, she ducked under his sweeping leg and delivered a searing blow to Syaoran's cheek.  
  
Caught by surprise, Syaoran released the branch, dropping onto his feet as his head jerked back at the impact of her fist to his cheek.  
  
He barely flinched.  
  
He somehow managed to keep up his calm composure.  
  
Sakura struck out mercilessly as she continued to deliver vicious blows without stopping, relentless in her attack.  
  
Syaoran dodged and blocked his fiancée and student's violent blows with the ease of a well-trained fighter.  
  
Sakura continued her assault with the air of a murderer dead-set on killing her victim.  
  
Syaoran smirked. In one fast movement, he grabbed her hand firmly and twisted it behind her, forcing her to turn her back to her. He caught her other free hand swiftly and wrenched it behind her.  
  
Syaoran heard a sharp intake of breath from Sakura. He had efficiently disabled her temporarily.  
  
"Give up?" he taunted her, smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Never!" Sakura said defiantly.  
  
A sudden tenseness in her left leg warned him that she was about to lash out with her foot and hooking his leg around hers, he knelt down in one sharp movement, forcing Sakura down to the ground, trapping her limbs and struggling body as Sakura stifled a cry of pain.  
  
Sakura was held down, defenseless.  
  
A soft and menacing growl escaped from her throat. "Release me." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No." he smirked.  
  
Slowly, Sakura turned her head around as best as she could in this uncomfortable and utterly humiliating position.  
  
Syaoran found himself looking into Sakura's eyes which had turned into a scorching shade of dark green. Sakura's stormy green eyes were snapping in fury as she stared back at Syaoran, her bottom lip curled up in defiance. Her fiery green eyes were burning like hot coals, boring holes into him. "Let. Go."  
  
To Sakura's outrage, Syaoran appeared unaffected by her furious glare, continuing to smirk, serving only to infuriate the silently fuming girl further, adding fuel to the fire.  
  
Sakura refrained from yelling out all the obscenities and profanities she had heard the palace guards use. Barely.  
  
Suddenly, something in Syaoran shifted and he was gazing at her in a different way as a fierce and unknown emotion surfaced in his amber eyes.  
  
For a strange and unknown reason, her heart started to thump wildly and Sakura suddenly found it hard to breathe as she felt a tingle run up her spine.  
  
With great effort and will, Sakura tore her eyes away from his burning gaze.  
  
He released her.  
  
Slowly, both of them stood up, Sakura eyeing Syaoran warily with an air of mistrust. Ha! She doesn't know how right she is. *evil grin* See what's coming up next  
  
Syaoran suddenly took a step towards her, closing in the distance between them.  
  
un-oh  
  
In one swift movement, Syaoran pulled Sakura into a warm embrace.  
  
Sakura braced herself against his chest, trying futilely to ignore the loud pounding of her heart and the comforting warmth of Syaoran's body against hers.  
  
Sakura couldn't meet his amber eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sakura protested violently, trying to escape his firm grasp.  
  
However, Syaoran had no intention of letting her go just yet.  
  
Sliding cool fingers under her chin, he firmly lifted her face up, leant down and kissed her softly.  
  
Stunned, Sakura did nothing but to let it happen.  
  
After the kiss ended, the two of them just stood there in each other's arms, staring at the other intently.  
  
Finally realizing what had taken place, Sakura shoved him away violently.  
  
"That's enough, Li Syaoran!! First, you and your cousin barge into my home grounds! Then, you eavesdropped on our conversation! After that, you used unauthorized magic! Then you trespassed in this forbidden grounds, entering this forest! You disturb my peace and now THIS!!! I've stood more than enough!! SYAORAN LI, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!"  
  
A shimmering gold sword appeared in the trembling girl's hand and she started slashing at Syaoran expertly, in a blind fury.  
  
Syaoran immediately summoned his sword and started fighting back.  
  
[She fights with style and grace, not slaughtering brutally like a butcher. Her skill is undoubted.] Syaoran admired the strong girl and fierce knight.  
  
"Wait." Syaoran said, holding a hand up. "I have authorized permission to be in the Kinomoto Kingdom and your father, King Fujitaka had requested me to escort you wherever you go and it was a public conversation."  
  
The furious girl looked ready to tear him into shreds.  
  
"I suggest that we settle our differences in a destined time and place. A duel."  
  
When Sakura made no reply, Syaoran continued, "12 midnight tonight. If I win this one, you have to return to the Li Kingdom with me. If you emerge victorious, you can do whatever you want to me, which I believe is to beat the crap out of me if I had not interpreted wrongly."  
  
Sakura ground her teeth. The truth was she didn't have the patience to wait this long.  
  
She wanted to kill him there and then.  
  
"Unless you're afraid to lose." Syaoran said, smirking. He knew perfectly well that that would get to her pride.  
  
"I'M NO LOSER!!! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!!!" Sakura yelled as red, hot rage  
  
and fury filled her.  
  
"And you'll regret it." Syaoran stated calmly, a gleam in his confident ocher eyes.  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Well, well. Wonder who'll emerge triumph in the duel.  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter Seven : 'Confused Thoughts'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: No, *with an air of exaggerated patience* Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me.  
  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
Battle of the two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
Chapter 7 - 'Confused Thoughts'  
  
Syaoran turned and walked away.  
  
Sakura just stood there, glaring ferociously, boring holes into his retreating back.  
  
When the young man walked out of sight, Sakura let confusion flit across her face as she pressed trembling fingers to her lips that were tingling with this new use; as she stared at the direction where he had left.  
  
[Why did he do that...? And more importantly, what was the rush of emotions which came over me...and why did I feel that warm feeling in my heart...why am I feeling this way... ... ...good lords...what did he do to me...?]  
  
"Syaoran..." she sighed, her voice so soft that it was barely audible.  
  
But someone heard it.  
  
*^*^*^*^* Syaoran's POV  
  
Little did Sakura know that Syaoran Li had only pretended to walk away; He was actually hiding in the shadows and watching her intently to see her reactions.  
  
His lips curved up in a smile at her small gesture of her fingers touching her lips.  
  
Amber eyes watched her carefully, silently observing the emotions that flitted across her features, too fast to catch.  
  
Her bafflement was apparent and Syaoran seconded that.  
  
[Truth to tell, why did I kiss her...??] Syaoran wondered, confused [True, I admire her pure and free spirit, her strength and independence, her earth- shattering beauty, her natural grace-]  
  
[But that still does not explain why I did what I did.]  
  
[And those feelings...the strong longing to protect her, the fierce wish to defend her, the strange desire to hold her in my arms...the passionate yearning mixed with love in my heart-WAIT]  
  
[Replay the last thought.]  
  
[Yearning mixed with LOVE???!!! Where on earth did that come from???!!! Yearning?! Love?! What the??!]  
  
Desperately trying to sort out his thoughts, Syaoran almost didn't hear it.  
  
The sound of a sweet and familiar voice floated over, "Syaoran...".  
  
It was soft and he had to strain to hear it; but hear it he did.  
  
Upon hearing the sweet angel utter his name, a mixture of positive feelings came over him-happiness, joy, elation, delight, hope washed over him as he felt a strange but infinitely beautiful and warm emotion creep into his heart.  
  
A smile of bliss tugged at his lips and a radiant light came into his bright amber eyes as he gazed at the lovely girl, the expression on his usually cold and emotionless face a mix of wonder and love.  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Short chapter but I thought you guys would want to know both parties' feelings and emotions about the incident in the precious chapter. ^-^  
  
~ ~S+S~ ~ forever!!!  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter Eight : 'Plotting Parents'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: Card Captor Sakura belongs to me.........only in my dreams!!  
  
Winged Guardian: There! I made my point, nice and clear. Satisfied now?  
  
People: *sweatdrop* ^_^"""  
Note  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts (if any)  
  
... stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals  
  
By Winged Guardian  
Chapter 8 - 'Plotting Parents '  
  
Now, you guys must be wondering what happened to Fujitaka who was left in the breakfast hall after our main characters ran away...   
  
Fujitaka stared at the retreating backs of the youngsters, a smile slowly appearing on his face.  
  
A prominent figure stepped out of the shadows to join him.  
  
"Young love..." Queen Yelan of the Li Kingdom sighed.  
  
Winged Guardian: *sweatdrop, sweatdrop* Ahem, ahem. Surely they can see the sparks between 'em???  
  
"Ah yes," Fujitaka agreed "I think our children hit it off quite nicely, don't you think?"  
  
Winged Guardian: I don't mean that kind of sparks! Sheesh, these two are hopeless...   
  
"Definitely." Yelan said, smiling "Your daughter, Sakura, is one strong girl, in spirit and mind. She is responsible and her heart is pure. She is a good match for Xiao Lang. I'm very happy that you accepted the proposal, Fujitaka. I wanted to make sure that Syaoran's future bride would truly care for him, not just someone who married him for his status and riches and Sakura is the best of all."  
  
"I promised Nadeshiko that I'll make sure that Sakura would have a decent and caring person to take care of her for the rest of her life...and who can protect Sakura better than your son, Syaoran?" Fujitaka replied, smiling "You have raised your son well, Yelan. I had expected no less from a strong-willed and independent woman like you."  
  
"Although they seem rather unwilling now, they'll find it in their hearts to love each other. They're destined to be together." Yelan said, smiling, totally oblivious to the fact that Sakura wasn't feeling very loving towards her son right now and desperately wanted to murder him at the very moment.  
  
Winged Guardian: These two are totally clueless. *shakes head sadly* Young love, indeed! *snorts*  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth at her father's response. "They may not hit it off right now, but they cannot change their destinies. They will fall in love with each other and fall hard."  
  
A snort greeted the statement and Sakura stomped into the hall, stopping to curtsey to Queen Yelan.  
  
"I highly doubt so, Father, Queen Yelan." Sakura said politely.  
  
[Ha! Like I will EVER marry that arrogant idiot! I would rather jump off a cliff first!!!]  
  
Both adults smiled knowingly, serving to infuriate the girl even further.  
  
"Forgive me for leaving this place so abruptly, Father, Queen Yelan." Sakura said formally, not wishing to discuss the subject further.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and Yelan nodded graciously, both accepting her apology.  
  
At the moment, Syaoran strode in.  
  
At the sight of him, Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously and her hand automatically moved to her sword hilt.  
  
Syaoran saw her reaction and watched her, obviously amused.  
  
"There's no need to be so tense, Princess." Syaoran smirked mockingly "I won't eat you up."  
  
At that, Sakura had to restrain herself from leaping at his throat. She controlled herself and decided the best way to treat this imbecile was to ignore him, and then she could finally slash him into a billion pieces at the duel tonight.  
  
And so, Sakura comforted herself with the thought that she could finally murder this jerk later tonight.  
  
Sakura gave him a glare which clearly said that "Sticks-and-stones-may- break-my- bones-but-your-words-mean-nothing-to-me!"  
  
Syaoran returned her glare with a smirk which obviously meant "Oh yeah?? We'll see about that, Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
Sakura felt her temperature rise and fumed silently. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose control.  
  
Sakura averted her eyes, to calm her burning desire to rip him apart savagely.  
  
Syaoran smirked infuriatingly, knowing exactly the thoughts going through her mind.  
  
"What?? Too scared to face me, now that you've paused and considered your  
  
thoughtless actions and realized that your have absolutely no chance of defeating me??" Syaoran taunted.  
  
Waves and waves of anger washed over Sakura as her usually calm and peaceful light pink aura seethed and billowed around her, turning a shade of hot pink, causing the temperature of the room to rise noticeably.  
  
The people in the room began to sweat, not only from the heat, as the pressure and tension between the two increased considerably.  
  
Sakura could no longer hide her rage, giving Syaoran a vehement glare outright. Her livid darkened green eyes were ablaze with fury and anger.  
  
The ferocity of Sakura's glare was enough to turn anyone into stone......that is, anyone aside from Syaoran Li.  
  
The accursed Syaoran smirked, amusement evident in his mocking amber eyes as he stared at the girl who was shaking with rage.  
  
The corners of his mouth curved up in a sardonic smile as he said, clearly intending to provoke Sakura even further, "I see that you are shivering in fear under me. Oh well, what can I expect from a coward of a girl who falls apart whenever she breaks a nail or bursts into tears, running to hide behind someone stronger whenever failure is assured?"  
  
"For your information LI, I FIGHT MY OWN FIGHTS and I'm not afraid to lose!!! I am more than capable of taking care of myself without anyone's protection!!!" Sakura stated angrily, her stormy green eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Unconsciously, Sakura's feet had already shifted into a battle stance and her muscles were tense and wary.  
  
Syaoran, of course, noticed that and was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Oh, is that so??" the tone of his voice was mocking as he watched her carefully, amused.  
  
To Syaoran's interest, Sakura turned one million shades of red.  
  
Sakura had more than enough.  
  
She crossed the distance between them swiftly in two wide strides and grabbing his shirt roughly, Sakura jerked him towards her with incredible strength.  
  
Pulling him dangerously close to her face, she spat out, "YOU ARROGANT, OBNOXIOUS, OVERBEARING, CHAUVINISTIC, SELF- CENTERED........................" Sakura ranted on and on, amazing the two on-looking adults with her wide range of vocabulary.  
  
However, the closeness of Sakura was having an entirely different effect on Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran found himself unable to think of anything aside from Sakura, oblivious to his surroundings. He inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and his forest green aura mingled with the angry pink aura radiating from Sakura. Her nearness was intoxicating and Syaoran was entranced by the way her golden brown locks waved slightly in the breeze, the depths of her flashing dark emerald eyes, the cute infuriated look on her face and the way her soft pink lips moved as she ranted furiously.  
  
Syaoran took a step closer to Sakura.  
  
He smirked as he saw a flicker of discomfort in her emerald eyes as she unconsciously took a step backwards uneasily.  
  
Smirking, Syaoran took slow and deliberate steps towards Sakura, causing her to back away nervously until her back reached the wall and she was trapped between Syaoran's warm body and the solid wall.  
  
"Shut up, Sakura." Syaoran said calmly.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, "That's KINOMOTO to you LI. And what makes you think that I would listen to you, you egotistical, narcissistic, self- assured, overconfident---"  
  
Sakura was effectively silenced by Syaoran pressing his lips to hers, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
===============================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: How will Yelan and Fujitaka react???  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
Winged Guardian  
  
Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter Nine : 'The Prophesy Begins'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: Card Captor Sakura belongs to me.  
  
People: No, it doesn't!!!  
  
Winged Guardian: I can always dream, right? *wistfully*  
  
People: *glare* No.  
  
Winged Guardian: *gives people a haughty glare*   
*quotes* The future belongs to those who believe in the   
beauty of their dreams.  
  
People: ............................*sweatdrop, sweatdrop*.............................. ^-^"""  
  
Winged Guardian: Fine! CCS does not belong to me and never will!!!   
There, I said it. Happy now!? *stomps away and sulks in   
a corner*   
  
  
Note:  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts  
  
stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
**Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals**  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
Chapter Nine: 'The Prophesy Begins'  
  
  
Last Chapter:   
_  
Sakura had more than enough.  
  
She crossed the distance between them swiftly in two wide strides and grabbing his shirt   
roughly, Sakura jerked him towards her with incredible strength.   
  
Pulling him dangerously close to her face, she spat out, "**YOU ARROGANT,   
OBNOXIOUS, OVERBEARING, CHAUVINISTIC, SELF-CENTERED**........................"   
Sakura ranted on and on, amazing the two on-looking adults with her wide range of  
vocabulary.   
  
However, the closeness of Sakura was having an entirely different effect on Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran found himself unable to think of anything aside from Sakura, oblivious to his   
surroundings. He inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and his forest green aura   
mingled with the angry pink aura radiating from Sakura. Her nearness was intoxicating   
and Syaoran was entranced by the way her golden brown locks waved slightly in the   
breeze, the depths of her flashing dark emerald eyes, the cute infuriated look on her face   
and the way her soft pink lips moved as she ranted furiously.  
  
Syaoran took a step closer to Sakura.  
  
He smirked as he saw a flicker of discomfort in her emerald eyes as she unconsciously   
took a step backwards uneasily.  
  
Smirking, Syaoran took slow and deliberate steps towards Sakura, causing her to back   
away nervously until her back reached the wall and she was trapped between Syaoran's   
warm body and the solid wall.  
  
"Shut up, Sakura." Syaoran said calmly.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, "That's **KINOMOTO** to you **LI**. And what makes you think   
that I would __listen_ to you, **you egotistical, narcissistic, self-assured, overconfident**---"  
  
Sakura was effectively silenced by Syaoran pressing his lips to hers, capturing her lips   
in a passionate kiss.  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Continued:  
  
  
  
There was a shocked silence before all hell broke lose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shoving Syaoran away roughly, Sakura took a few steps backwards.  
  
Her face was flushed in a deep blush and she was breathing heavily.  
  
She hated the way he affected her.  
  
Willing her flaming cheeks to cool, Sakura composed herself as well as she could and   
yelled at Syaoran furiously, "**WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE   
DOING????!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!**---"  
  
Sakura was cut off by Syaoran's cool and composed voice saying calmly as he raised an   
eyebrow, "I was kissing you. Isn't it obvious enough??"  
  
Syaoran was wearing an infuriating smirk on his face as he talked, knowing that his   
reply would set Sakura off. He was infinitely enjoying himself.  
  
"**NANI!?!?!!**"  
  
Sakura's burning green eyes steadily turned a blazing fiery crimson as she gave Syaoran   
a scorching glare. She radiated heat and anger and a blinding golden light filled her.   
  
Amber eyes widened. He could tell what was coming.  
  
Sakura lost it then.  
  
"Element Fire! Come to my aid!!!" Sakura cried out in rage.  
  
He barely had the time to erect a shield around him before the attack struck.  
  
Dancing flames formed around Syaoran and spun around him, forming itself into a sleek   
and blazing fire tornado.  
  
Both adults stood there, frozen in complete shock.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
Syaoran's POV  
  
He smirked at Sakura, fully aware that it would get to her.  
  
Her emotions were so easy to read. Well, for him at least.  
  
He stared back into her blazing green eyes, unfazed, a smirk playing on his lips as a   
look of pure fury appeared on her face as she tried to keep her burning anger in check.   
Her fists were clenching and un-clenching as her whole body shook with rage and also   
from the kiss he gave her.  
  
The kiss.  
  
Something flickered in his ocher eyes as the question resurfaced in his mind.  
  
_Why did he kiss her?_  
  
Why was he acting this way?? He usually stayed away from girls as much as he   
could...but why? Why was he acting this way around Sakura? He never thought that he   
could actually have a sensible conversation with a girl, let alone kiss one. Girls were   
illogical, crazy, unpredictable and maniacal creatures so he knew better than to trust   
them...but............Sakura was _**different**_ from them all. There was something about   
her...this sweetness and purity in her soul which drew him to her.   
  
Yes, he could tell. Beneath the barriers of brave defiance, tense reserve, careful wariness   
and sometimes, hostility, was a girl who had a carefree and forgiving personality. It   
wasn't her nature to be suspicious – he could tell by looking into those depthless wells of   
flowing green. He wondered, what had happened for her to have lost that trust in her heart.   
Up till now, she still had difficulty not trusting and believing people instantly. Now, she   
openly treated people as her opponents and possible enemies.  
  
He felt a fierce protectiveness well up in him as he felt a curious desire to tear the one   
who took her innocence away into shreds and to shield her from all possible harm.  
  
He blinked away the feeling.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
Nowadays, he found himself acting like Eriol, the insane blue-eyed flirt, especially   
around Sakura. Well, actually only around Sakura, well, Kinomoto. He called her Sakura,   
only to rouse her anger and see the cute infuriated and exasperated look on her face. And   
also because he wanted to.  
  
Whoa, wait a minute there. Cute??? He must be mad. Since when did he take notice of   
girls, let alone admire the beauty of those fierce emerald eyes and feel like reaching out  
to touch the light brown hair, feel the smooth and soft texture of the milky white skin...  
  
He blinked and stopped dead in his thoughts.  
  
He just realized that his thoughts led him to a certain girl.  
  
He quickly shoved those thoughts into the back of his brain, pausing only to continue   
contemplating the reason for his strange and bizarre behavior, and the confusing new   
feelings surfacing in him.  
  
Why would he want to call her by her first name?? And speaking of first names, how   
come a strange, warm and tender feeling washed over him when she uttered his name in   
that soft tone after she had thought he left the woods. He also wanted her to call to him in   
that way again. Her light and sweet voice, the way she said his name...was music to his   
ears......  
  
A furious "**WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING????!!!!!!   
YOU BAKA!!!!!**---" woke him up from his train of deep thoughts as he returned down to earth.  
  
He shook himself mentally. He kept having these strange thoughts appearing in his mind.   
He was concerned about the state of his mind. It couldn't possibly be healthy.  
  
Seeing the furious red staining the girl's cheeks, he smirked again and cut her off, stating in   
a cool and calm tone, "I was kissing you. Isn't it obvious enough??", knowing perfectly   
well that that would cause her blush to deepen and her anger to heighten.  
  
"**NANI!?!?!!**"  
He smirked. The red hue in the blushing girl's cheeks had become a dark crimson.  
  
  
As her eyes changed color, Syaoran realized that he had gone too far this time.  
  
He knew that he had crossed the limits of her patience and endurance. Sakura could no   
longer hold in her anger.  
  
He immediately raised an instinctive shield as magical barriers went up around him   
when she yelled out a chant.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and braced himself from the on-coming impact of the magic   
and fire.  
  
However, nothing could have prepared him for the hot shock of the fire and the immense   
power of the molten gold attack magic on him. It blazed around him, scorching power   
attacking his shield and defenses as he labored in vain to defend himself and maintain his   
barriers.  
  
The crimson and gold flames danced around him, licking at him hungrily as they   
swirled around his shield, attacking it and constantly looking for weak spots. The   
pressure of the Sun magic was weighing on his mind heavily, steadily hammering away   
at his magical defenses.  
  
He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.  
  
Already, the fiery heat radiating from the angry golden magic was breaking through his   
shield as he struggled to fight the merciless onslaught of the seething Sun magic. Beads   
of sweat lined his head from the strain of projecting the magical shield, and also from the   
unforgiving heat of the relentless fire and the strength of Sakura's magic. He could   
already feel the shield wavering as it disappeared for a split second.  
  
During that split second, Syaoran fought back the agonizing pain of the raging fire   
slowly eating him up alive, crashing wave after wave against his barriers like the   
almighty waves crashing against the rocks, creating those steep cliffs. The wild fire was   
uncontrolled and he could feel the raw power slowly obliterating his magical core.  
  
He knew he had to do something and fast.  
  
Using up the last ounce of his strength, he threw out his trained magical power at the   
fire tornado, with the help of his ancient sword which was pulsing with heat and power,   
finally awakening from the deep sleep and was reacting to the strong magic used.  
  
He burst out from the flames and fell to his knees, his sword supporting his weight as he   
had to grit his teeth to control his body which was screaming from the intense pain and   
the abuse it suffered.  
  
He paid no heed to it. '_Ignore pain. Pain is a weakness. The mind controls all. Not your   
body. Pain is a weakness. Learn to fight it, resist it. Never let your body rule over your   
mind. Do not let pain manipulate your body. You can live with pain. Pain is a weakness._'   
his numb mind repeated over and over again as the Elders' words appeared in his dazed   
mind in a steady chant.  
  
So focused on bringing his body back under his control to prevent it from collapsing   
that Syaoran failed to notice that the sky outside the windows was thrown into utter   
darkness and stormy clouds gathered where it was just bright and sunny minutes ago.   
Only the occasional brilliant flashes of blinding lightning lighted up the place as thunder   
roared in the background. The wind howled and shrieked as if it was the end of the world,   
and true it seemed so. The sky threatened to fall any second.  
  
Both Yelan and Fujitaka looked at the pitch-black sky outside and had the most   
impossible reaction ever. They _smiled_.   
  
Two identical strange smiles appeared on their faces as they said in creepily similar   
tones, "_So, the prophesy begins_."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: ...........................*holds up hands in a defensive gesture* Okay, okay,   
I admit that this is rather short and you guys deserve a longer chapter   
after such a long wait; so I promise to put up the next chapter within   
a week if there are no mishaps.  
  
Thanks all those who review. ^-^  
  
Please review and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Winged Guardian ~  
_Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com_  
  
  
  



	10. Chepter Ten : 'A Reputation to Uphold'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me.  
  
People: Yeah, that's right. *cheerily*  
  
Winged Guardian: *glare*  
  
People: *gulp and laugh nervously* Aheheheheheh...  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts  
  
stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
**Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals**  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
Chapter Ten: 'A Reputation to Uphold'  
  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran was kneeling on the marble floor, panting heavily as he used his sword to   
support him.  
  
Without his sword, he would have fallen long since; now, he was still struggling to   
regain control of his body as his vision darkened and threatened to black out.   
  
[_No_.]  
  
Syaoran blinked and shook his head to clear his vision.  
  
His breath came in heavy gasps as his jaw was clenched tightly, as Syaoran tried to   
ignore the screaming pain in his muscles and the fire on his skin.   
  
Syaoran's eyes were closed and his face was covered with a shiny sheen of sweat. Burns   
covered his abused body and his hands were gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that   
his knuckles turned white with the pressure and force.  
  
His body wanted to collapse on the floor but his pride refused to do so. He would not   
look weak in front of the famed Kinomoto kingdom and Sakura.   
  
Sakura...he had not realized the extent of Sakura's powers and now he saw why his   
mother insisted that they went to the Kinomoto kingdom to train this 'weak', or so he   
originally thought, girl.  
  
His mother had warned him of the princess's reluctance to go with them and her famed   
stubbornness was known to all. His mother had also hinted that she would resist them and   
he had smirked and arisen to the challenge of getting the Kinomoto princess to return   
with them to the Li Kingdom.  
  
He had wanted to learn more of what the Kinomoto princess was like, and so, he paid   
the kingdom a visit secretly. He had been severely surprised to find the Kinomoto   
princess engaged in a fight with the snobby Prince of La Aries. He never expected a   
princess to have the guts to take on a full man in a fight; although that prince was rather   
pathetic, he at least had learnt the necessary lessons as a knight and prince. He was   
stunned at the level of skill Sakura had shown in that battle. She had fought with such   
grace and expertise and she had easily disposed of that piece of trash. Even then, he could   
tell that Sakura had been holding back. Syaoran was even more interested when he learnt   
the reason for the fight which had taken place.  
  
And so, he had come with his mother willingly, without a single protest.  
  
Sakura was even better than his clingy cousin, Meiling Rae, and he had wanted to see if   
she was as good as him or even better.  
  
Meiling had known how to fight as all the women of royal blood in the Li Kingdom   
were required to learn some fighting skills for self-defense.  
  
However, he had never expected that princesses of other kingdoms would learn too; and   
judging from his experience with the many princesses that had tried to catch his eye, they   
weren't interested and were _giggly_ and air-headed.  
  
Sakura was an exception.  
  
Her attitude and mannerism were so _different_ from other princesses...she wasn't   
interested in flirting with men or flaunting her wealth – she would care less about such   
insignificant things...Sakura judged people by their character, not looks and status...she   
did not see things only on the surface, but wisely looked deeper and past appearances and   
what riches they possessed............and she was beautiful, intelligent, determined and   
dangerous.  
  
The more he knew about her, the more he wanted to learn about her.  
  
And somehow, she had managed to evoke strong and unknown feelings which were   
stirring and awakening in his heart.  
  
The intensity of these mysterious feelings had shocked and disturbed him and somehow,   
he had the feeling that Sakura had also glimpsed them unconsciously and that was what   
made her distance herself from him even more. The depth of these feelings had shaken   
her as well.  
  
Both of them were not ready to accept these feelings just yet, and so, they shoved them   
into the back of their minds and hid them in packages which they labeled "Untouchable".  
  
By mutual agreement, this matter shall never be spoken of.  
  
Winged Guardian: If you think that I'll allow that to happen, you are sorely mistaken. *evil grin*>  
  
  
  
Still, Syaoran had a sinking suspicion that there was something his mother was not   
telling him. She was hiding something, he was sure of it.  
  
Winged Guardian: Ha! I shan't tell you guys yet and you shall murder me when you   
all find out. *smirks* >  
  
There was something that didn't quite add up.  
  
True, he had been warned that Sakura might resist him, but he hadn't expected her to   
fight him hand, foot and toe.   
  
Why did she object so violently???  
  
And she had seemed to take him as an enemy on sight. Sakura acted as if he was her   
mortal enemy.  
  
He could tell that she wasn't one to make hasty judgments, so something must have   
caused her hostile and defensive behavior.  
  
A thunderous and familiar "**NANI!?!?!? That Chinese Gaki _KISSED_ my Sister?!?!?!?**"   
echoed down the halls from the other end of the castle.  
  
Syaoran groaned mentally upon hearing the furious bellow.  
  
[Touya.]  
  
  
Things were not looking good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Sakura. Control yourself." an authoritative voice broke through Sakura's fog of anger.  
  
The obvious command in that prominent voice awoke Sakura from her magical trance   
and slowly, the cloud in her eyes cleared as the crimson streaked gold in her eyes faded   
and returned back to her normal brilliant shade of sea green.  
  
It was Queen Yelan who had spoken.  
  
Sakura blinked her emerald doe-like eyes innocently; a slightly lost and confused look   
on her face as she looked around.  
  
Despite himself, a smile tugged at Syaoran's lips as he gazed at her cuteness.  
  
This side of Sakura was rarely seen, her barriers and walls of defiance and   
wariness down.  
  
A soft "Kawaii..." was heard from the doorway at which Tomoyo and Eriol stood   
together.  
  
Sakura caught sight of Syaoran's haggard figure and let out an involuntary gasp. Bright   
green orbs widened and Sakura's face turned a shade of ghostly white as what she had   
just done dawned on her.  
  
She stared at Syaoran, unable to take her eyes off him.  
  
Syaoran watched her reaction, carefully concealing his surprise and the warm, pleasant   
feeling that filled his bones.  
  
[_She cares_!!!] he thought, elated.  
  
Given a choice, he would have willingly gone through that again just simply if it meant   
receiving Sakura's concern.  
A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he gazed at the concerned girl in front of   
him.  
  
Sakura seemed to be rooted to the spot, totally frozen; She had lost the ability to move at   
all.  
  
Then, she found herself; and suddenly, she was by his side, anxiously examining his   
injuries and apologizing profusely.  
  
Syaoran watched her flustered face in hidden amusement.  
  
She was biting her lip in apology and concentration, her expression a mix of guilt and   
regret; and Syaoran observed that the red flush in her face suited her – it brought out the   
green in her eyes and gave her cheeks a healthy glow.  
  
Luminous green orbs peered at him worriedly and Syaoran smiled, a soft light in his   
amber eyes.  
  
Sakura blinked, surprised. [_Li_?? _Smiling???_]  
  
And slowly, the corners of her mouth drew upwards unconsciously in a natural gentle   
smile in response.  
  
Sakura was smiling back at Syaoran.  
  
A gentle breeze stirred up and brushed across the two, and a golden lock of honey   
brown hair fell over her eye. Without thinking, Syaoran reached up and brushed it away   
gently, impulsively.  
  
The angel blinked at the tenderness of the action and a deep red stained her cheeks,   
immediately averting her eyes.  
  
Then, Syaoran too suddenly realized what he had just done and its......_implications_...  
Syaoran instantly withdrew his hand, blushing furiously.  
  
The pair was unaware that the room had fallen into a deep silence and all eyes were on   
them, observing this curious exchange with a great deal of unholy interest.  
  
Things were going to be *_livened up_* for the young warrior and the lovely sorceress,   
with the......_interference_...from the onlookers.  
  
And, the innocent emerald-eyed girl in question, was, for some strange reason, feeling   
slightly disappointed at Syaoran's withdrawal of his hand.  
  
Sakura shook away the strange feeling, which was suddenly replaced by a mysterious   
one. She was strangely _compelled_ to look into Syaoran's eyes, to see what he was feeling;   
And shyly, brilliant green orbs met golden ocher ones.  
  
Sakura was mesmerized with those mysterious dark amber orbs. They spoke of secrets,   
unknown to anybody and they seemed to hold a silent promise, a sacred promise, never to   
be broken.  
  
Syaoran had let his shields down, and beneath the surface, Sakura saw someone,   
someone who cared. Sakura gazed at those depthless amber pools, unable to look away.  
  
Syaoran looked wonderingly at the girl who had raised so many questions for him, the   
delicate and yet dangerous flower who had caught his attention out of so many others.  
  
He longed to reach out and gather her into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Sakura winced and backed away dizzily, breaking the mood.  
  
Seeing the question in her friends and family's eyes, she stated calmly, "Touya is   
coming."  
  
Just when she completed the sentence, the door behind Eriol and Tomoyo was flung   
open violently and a fuming Touya stomped in.  
  
Touya was opening his mouth to holler abuse at the Chinese Gaki when he was stopped   
short by five pairs of glaring eyes.  
  
Touya opened his mouth and shut it again, momentarily speechless under the deadly   
threatening glares he was given.  
  
Fujitaka and Yelan [If he tries to disrupt their relationship, he will not go very far.]  
  
Eriol [My cousin is finally falling in love and this baka brother has to try to hinder him in   
his courtship of Sakura. This won't do at all.]  
  
Tomoyo [**How could he have interrupted such a kawaii moment!?!?!?!**]  
  
Syaoran [**Argh! How could he have destroyed *_our_* moment!?!?** Wait, what am I   
_thinking_??? **Argh!**]  
  
And the innocent green-eyed Sakura just blinked at the weird behavior of her friends.   
[Okay, I know Touya has offended many people, but what has he done this time to incur   
such wrath??? They're usually very calm and understanding people...]  
  
Touya took a step back under the heated glare of five people and said defensively, "That   
_Gaki_ **kissed** _my sister_!!!"  
  
At that, Sakura's head suddenly snapped up and she was glaring daggers at Syaoran, a   
slight blush evident in her face. "Ah yes, we still have a score to settle. I must thank   
Touya for reminding me." Her voice was laced with ice.  
  
Syaoran stared at her in slight disbelief and gestured at his body which was covered by   
several burns. He gave her an incredulous look which clearly said "_Isn't this more than   
enough_?!"  
  
A slightly sheepish look crossed her face but was quickly replaced by her usual   
defensive look she had on whenever Syaoran was around.  
  
"_You humiliated me and insulted my pride_." she pointed out coolly.   
  
Syaoran caught the sheepish look and grinned before covering it with his usual smirk.  
  
"What?? Can't handle my kisses?" Syaoran taunted her, smirking.  
  
Syaoran could barely contain his laughter when he saw the expression of pure rage and   
chagrin cross her delicate features as she blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"**NANI!?!?**" Sakura nearly shrieked, her cheeks burning.  
  
Sakura coughed and spluttered, [_**What sort of question is that**_?!?!], before giving him a   
venomous glare.  
  
If looks could kill, Syaoran Li would have dropped dead ages ago.  
  
Both Kinomoto siblings were throwing him ferocious glares dripping with poison which   
could have turned the bravest soldier into stone.  
  
However Syaoran, simply because he was _Syaoran Li_, was not in the least bit intimidated.  
  
He continued smirking, serving to infuriate the siblings further.  
  
"**That's it! I had enough! You're leaving! Out!! And I hope never to see you   
again!!!**" the Kinomoto brother and sister roared/shouted in unison, losing control.  
Thunder roared with them.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, temper, Kinomoto." Syaoran said composedly, smirking at the two who had   
turned an interesting shade of purple.  
  
"Get out!!!" Sakura yelled.  
Lightning flashed across the sky.  
  
"And whilst you're at it, never come back!!" Touya hollered.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. Your sister needs training." Syaoran replied calmly, clearly   
enjoying himself at their expenses.  
  
"I don't _care_!!! Get lost!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.  
The wind howled with her.  
  
"Is that how you treat guests???" Syaoran asked, with a one-sided smirk.  
  
"You're uninvited, Gaki!!!" Touya bellowed, "And I'll be glad to escort you out!!!"  
  
Saying that, Touya threw the young man at the window.  
  
And I said _**at**_ the window, not _**out**_ the window.  
  
On impact, the glass shattered, splinters of the wooden frame and pieces of sharp and   
broken glass flew in every direction as Syaoran took flight out the window.  
  
"And good riddance!!!" Sakura added contemptuously.  
A low rumble of thunder sounded, as if in agreement.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged looks, forgetting about their enmity for the moment. _Was   
it them, or did the weather agree with Sakura's moods_???  
  
The two adults exchanged knowing and scheming looks.  
  
"Touya." Fujitaka said sternly.  
  
"_Father_..." Touya protested.  
  
Fujitaka continued, heedless of his protests, "You are not to hurt or attempt to drive   
away Prince Syaoran. You have not given him the respect due as prince. You have   
shamed me."  
  
"But Father, that Gaki _kissed_ Sakura!!!" Touya said, desperate.  
  
"I understand that this is part of courtship." King Fujitaka replied calmly.  
  
"_Courtship_??? _What_ courtship...??? **Flirt**..." Sakura muttered darkly.  
  
Queen Yelan heard that and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in amusement.  
  
"Fine!! Have it your way!! But, if Sakura comes to me for help, I'm definitely not   
refusing her!!!" Touya said and stomped out of the room, scowling ferociously.  
  
"Sakura." Fujitaka addressed his daughter.  
  
Sakura froze.  
  
"You have acted inadequately. You behavior was unacceptable."  
  
Sakura protested, "_But Father_..."  
  
Fujitaka cut her off, "You are to go after Prince Syaoran and apologize for your   
unseemly actions."  
  
All color drained from her face and a look of pure horror appeared on her face.  
  
"What? Did I hear wrongly?? Apologize to that smug, over-confident, arrogant,   
conceited jerk?" Sakura asked, her voice a dangerous calm.  
  
It was the deadly calm before a storm.  
  
"Yes." Fujitaka replied firmly, adamant.  
  
Sakura looked absolutely livid. She was going to explode any minute.  
  
A restraining hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura turned to see her best friend and cousin. Tomoyo spoke gently, "Sakura...you   
have seen what your uncontrolled magic had done to him. He barely survived it. He is   
magically drained and physically wounded. Look at that weather. There is a storm. How   
do you think he will fare out there with all his injuries??"  
  
Sakura's hard emerald eyes softened to a lighter shade of green. Sure, that Gaki was   
very annoying, but she did not really want him dead. It was against her nature to be mean   
to anyone or bear grudges and Tomoyo knew it.  
  
Tomoyo continued, seeing the effect of her words, "How would you feel if he perished   
in the storm??"  
  
"He can rot in hell for all I care." Sakura muttered darkly.  
  
"Liar." Tomoyo said, amusement evident in her twinkling blue eyes.  
  
Sakura just scowled and crossed her arms, "Tomoyo, I resent it that you know me far   
too well."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, a peal of bell-like laughter which entranced Eriol.  
  
She said warmly, "Sakura, Sakura. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know   
these things??"  
  
Despite herself, Sakura smiled. Tomoyo always knew how to calm her down when she was upset.  
  
"I have my *reputation* to uphold, Tomoyo." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Hai, I know; but you'll never fool me." Tomoyo replied, giggling slightly at the   
"reputation" Sakura had spoken of.  
  
Sakura was actually a sweet and gentle girl. All the distrust, stiffness and hostility were   
forced; and her violent behavior was merely an act to discourage suitors. The martial arts   
she learnt was to drive suitors away at first, but slowly, she started to enjoy and   
appreciate the time she spent training as it took her mind off things and focused her   
energies. Thus, Sakura delved deeper into martial arts, ardent in her learning. However,   
Sakura never enjoyed hurting others and only fought whenever necessary or when   
someone challenged her pride. Sakura was also determined, strong-willed, defiant and   
proud. She was a rare gem among many women. Tomoyo smiled. She could use Sakura's   
pride against her.  
  
"Well, if Li died in the storm, how would you feel, knowing that you could have saved   
him but you did not? Knowing that you were the one to injure him to such a state that he   
could not fend for himself in that storm. How could you live it down, knowing that you   
could have prevented his death and that you were the main cause for it. You would be   
cursed with guilt for the rest of your life." Tomoyo chided Sakura gently.  
  
The slight anger at Syaoran which remained dimmed, faded and vanished altogether.   
Sakura lowered her head in consent. Sighing, she said, "Fine, I shall go after him.  
Tomoyo, I hate it when you are right..."  
  
Tomoyo giggled, saying, "Then you would have to hate me a lot, then."  
  
Sakura frowned at her playfully and said teasingly, "It would be my turn soon, seeing   
how well you are getting along with Hiiragizawa, dear cousin. Have you found the one   
you had been looking for all this while???"  
  
Tomoyo gasped and her cheeks turned a red color. "Sakura!!!" she wailed.  
  
Sakura laughed and relented, "Fine, I shall not say more of this for now, seeing that the   
subject of our discussion is here as well. Sorry, but I couldn't resist it."  
  
Tomoyo blushed, looking at the ground.  
  
Sakura winked at Eriol and Eriol smiled. [I see now why Syaoran loves this girl, though   
he would never admit it. And I doubt Sakura would either. Both of them are so alike in   
many ways. They both are as stubborn as a mule.]  
  
Looking at the pale violet-haired girl, no, woman, at his side, Eriol lifted her chin to face   
him. "Tomoyo..."  
  
Tomoyo looked into his azure eyes, seeing the eternity of love in them, and she smiled.  
  
Turning formal, Eriol bowed and offered his arm to Tomoyo, "If your highness would   
honor me with your presence during dinner."  
  
A Sakura-like grin appeared on Tomoyo's face and she flashed Eriol an attractive smile,   
saying in a low and seductive voice, "Why, I'll be honored, Eriol."  
  
Eriol could barely hide his grin of elation. Tomoyo had addressed him by his first name!  
  
Tomoyo took his arm and the pair strode out of the room, leaving a grinning Sakura   
behind. [Cousin's in love.] Sakura thought happily as a fond smile lighted up her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: In the last chapter, the storm and the wild magic signified the   
beginning of the prophesy as Sakura's true power is only starting to   
be released. Does that answer the questions?? ^-^  
  
Winged Guardian: Sheesh...I think this is too much focused on S+S. It's time I moved on   
with the story, otherwise this fic would take forever to finish... ^-^"""   
*sweatdrop* I mean, they're STILL at the same setting!!   
  
Winged Guardian: Either way, I kept my part of the 'deal', so people...*grins*  
  
Please **REVIEW!!!**  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Winged Guardian ~  
_Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com_  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven : 'Out In The Rain' Warn...

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me.  
  
People: Yeah, we already know that. *in a bored tone*  
  
Winged Guardian: *glares daggers* You think I like saying this?! *growls*  
  
People: *wither under the intensity of glare* Uh, no...  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts  
  
{...} stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
  
= He is not using magic, _then what is this complicated spell he is weaving me into...?_=  
  
**Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals**  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: 'Out In the Rain'   
  
*Warning*: _Fluff_, extreme fluff. I'm drowning in sugar over here.  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked out of the window at the raging storm outside. She hated to   
do this, but her honor deemed it must. She was the one who landed _him_ in this state, so   
she was the one responsible for it.  
  
[The faster I do it, the faster I'll get it over with. I'd best set out into action before I   
hesitate and decide against it.] Sakura thought, a determined look crossing her eyes.   
[Lord knows, when it comes to that Gaki, I want blood; but no matter how much I want   
to make him **pay** for all _that_, I still don't want him _dead_.]  
  
With these thoughts, Sakura strode out of the hall with her head held high, like a knight   
going to slay a dragon.  
  
Queen Yelan stared at her retreating figure with slight amusement, as a gentle smile   
graced her regal features. [Sakura would not regret this. I would be honored and delighted   
to have such a strong and courageous lady for my daughter-in-law; and I'm going to   
make sure of that. I hope Xiao Lang recognizes her true worth. A woman like that rarely   
appears every century. Sakura is very special.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
{ Winged Guardian: *evil grin* And let the fun begin! I hope no one dies from all this   
sweetness and fluff..._I_ almost died _writing_ it. Think it's time I raised the rating? *raises   
an eyebrow* }  
  
  
  
Sakura stared at the sky balefully as she brushed aside her sodden fringe which fell   
across her eyes for the 118907th time.  
  
In her haste to get things done, she had totally neglected to bring along an umbrella, not   
that the flimsy material would be much of a resistance against this violent storm, but it   
still better than nothing.  
  
[_Rule number 1 of fighting, both magical and physical: Never let your emotions get the   
better of you. Remain in a steady state of calm and wariness. Do not let your guard down   
no matter what your opponent says._ And I'd just forgotten that. Dang!] Sakura thought,   
frustration filling her veins.  
  
As Sakura walked, she suddenly felt her foot met with a solid resistance as she fell   
forwards.  
  
Due to her years of training and a lucky tree branch which snagged her clothes, she   
managed to regain a semblance of her balance and not fall flat on her face clumsily.  
  
When she regained her footing, Sakura glared daggers at the hidden tree root which had   
blocked her way. Ironically, the root belonged to the same tree whose branch had caught   
her and prevented her fall.  
  
Sakura glared at the tree before muttering, "Fine, you were the one who tripped me but   
since you caught me before I fell, I shall forgive you for that; though, I'm sorely tempted   
to set you on fire; though I doubt father would be pleased to find that one of his trees had   
been set on fire by his severely annoyed and dripping-wet daughter."  
  
[Oh Kami-Sama, am I so far gone that I am reduced to talking to a _tree_?!] Sakura   
thought sourly as she lifted a boot high from the mud before setting it down again.  
  
"Li, you Gaki!!! Where on earth are you?!" Sakura yelled, her voice drowned out by the   
howling wind and the roar of thunder.  
  
Sakura swore uncharacteristically as she felt her foot sink into a burrow of some sort.  
  
Glaring at the ground, she tried in vain to work her foot free. Using a great deal of force,   
Sakura pulled with all her might. Suddenly her foot worked itself loose and her   
momentum sent her flying backwards with a speed to rival Dash as Sakura let out a   
vehement string of profanities she heard the palace guards and stablemen use.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's 'glorious' flight was halted abruptly as she felt her back slam hard   
into something, something _painfully **solid**_.  
  
Sakura groaned. "I swear, the Gods must have something against my going to find that   
Gaki! I agree with them whole-heartedly but this is something I must do, against my   
better judgment..." Sakura muttered darkly.  
  
"Oh well, at least this tree is slightly warmer than the rest..." Sakura sighed as   
instinctive arms wrapped around her frail frame and she snuggled closer to the 'tree'.  
  
"Damn you Syaoran Li..." she muttered under her breath as shivers coursed through her   
body.  
  
"Same to you, Sakura Kinomoto" said a cool voice near her ear.  
  
[Wait a minute...trees do not have _arms_, do they...??? And why does that voice seem   
so..._familiar_...??...**!!**]  
  
Sakura froze as all time seemed to come to a stop; paralysis filled her limbs. Filled with   
dread, she turned her head slowly to look upwards at the 'tree'.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as brilliant green eyes met deep golden ocher ones.  
  
"**AHhhhhh!!!!**" Sakura yelped as she jerked out of his arms, stumbling a few steps   
backwards as her cheeks flamed crimson.  
  
"You...you...I...y...you" Sakura stuttered as her mind processed the fact that _Syaoran_,   
**Syaoran Li** had his arms around her and she had actually _snuggled_ up to him and   
_enjoyed_ it.  
  
She was dying from humiliation.   
  
Syaoran was watching her flustered actions with ill-concealed amusement as a smirk   
played on his lips.  
  
"A tree, hmm?" Syaoran asked casually, raising an elegant eyebrow as he took a few   
steps closer to Sakura.  
  
They were scant inches apart.   
  
Sakura swallowed with some difficulty and raised her head to gaze into those deep   
amber pools.  
  
There was a definite glint in Syaoran's eyes and he was gazing at her in a strange way   
that made her feel thrilled and nervous at the same time.  
  
Sakura wasn't sure that she liked it.  
  
The brown hue in his ocher eyes darkened and Sakura felt the rate of her heartbeat   
increase dramatically as she found her eyes locked on his, unable to look away.  
  
Sakura found herself in a trance; she couldn't think clearly with Syaoran so close to her.   
All that was in her mind was those mysterious amber eyes as she breathed in his clean   
autumn scent. Sakura felt faint and slightly dizzy; She seemed to be nailed to that spot.  
  
When Syaoran took another step, closing the distance between them, Sakura suddenly   
regained her senses and instinctively backed away. Her foot slipped on the wet grass and   
Sakura found herself falling...falling backwards.  
  
Sakura reached out a hand instinctively to grab anything as Syaoran grabbed her   
outstretched hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively; all in   
one swift gesture.  
  
Sakura shivered and Syaoran tightened his hold on her impulsively as he gazed down   
wonderingly at the innocent emerald-eyed girl who could seem so strong and yet so   
vulnerable at the same time.  
  
[What is it about her that attracts me to her...? Why do I feel so..._different_...around her?]  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran breathed. Little did he know that similar thoughts were running   
through her head at the same time.  
  
Sakura felt her skin tingle as she felt his warm breath on her bare neck.  
[This feels so comfortable...so..._right_. Oh god...what is happening to me? _What has he   
done to me...?_ He is not using magic, _then what is this complicated spell he is weaving me into...?_]  
  
Deciding that the best thing to do was to move away from him, Sakura lifted her head   
from his shoulder and took a step back, as Syaoran loosened his grip, albeit reluctantly.  
  
However, Sakura had misguided the distance of her step and found herself in a worse   
position than before.  
  
His face was only centimeters away from hers.  
  
All it took was one small movement...  
  
Sakura couldn't think of anything aside that she was trapped in Syaoran's arms and   
couldn't move away. Not that she wanted to move away. _**Argh**_! What on earth was she   
thinking of!?!?   
  
All thoughts slipped out of her mind when Syaoran inched closer.  
  
He was so close...so close...  
  
Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat as the glint in Syaoran's amber eyes brightened   
and she noticed that his bright amber eyes were trained on her lips. She gulped in a breath   
of air, realizing that she had been unconsciously holding her breath all this while.  
  
All time seemed to have come to a stop as the brown hue in his amber orbs darkened   
even further as they seemed to reflect Sakura's face; and Syaoran leaned towards her,   
painstakingly slow...  
  
Sakura felt oddly detached, like she was watching the scene playing out like a movie   
and she was no longer in control of her actions.  
  
Sakura's eyelids fluttered close, long dark lashes resting on her cheeks; as she lifted her   
face and Syaoran's lips found hers.  
  
Syaoran's lips brushed hers gently, tenderly as Sakura felt an indescribable tingly   
warmth fill her and she smiled against his lips. Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted them   
and they jerked apart as a tree fell heavily to the ground, narrowly missing them by bare   
inches.  
  
When Syaoran looked up from the tree at Sakura, he saw that the princess had adverted   
her eyes to the ground and an evident red hue rose in her cheeks.  
  
Smirking, Syaoran observed that her breath was slightly irregular and her face was   
flushed.  
  
Swiftly, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms securely around her waist,   
drawing her closer to him.  
  
"**Gaki. Let. Go. Of. Me.**" Sakura growled, bracing herself against his chest as she tried   
futilely to calm her racing heart.  
  
"And if I don't?" Syaoran asked smoothly, as he rested his chin on her shoulder, taking   
in her faint sweet scent of cherry blossoms, "What's to stop me from doing what I want   
to do?"  
  
Thousands of questions raced through her mind. What did he mean by that? One thing   
was for sure – he wanted to get his way and she wasn't going to allow that.  
  
Shoving her troubled thoughts to the back of her mind, Sakura raised her head and   
flashed Syaoran a smile to dazzle even sunlight and to brighten the darkest of nights.  
  
Syaoran was slightly taken aback. Of all the reactions, he certainly wasn't expecting that   
from her.  
  
Sakura heard his sharp intake of breath as he stared at her and grinned, showing more   
perfect even white teeth when she noticed the slight blush that tinted his cheeks.  
  
Syaoran felt his pulse increase as he stared at the girl in front of him. He wanted to rip   
that predator grin off her face, though it was nice to see Sakura smile. It really was a   
lovely smile.  
  
Instead of asking him that one question she wanted so desperately to ask: 'What did he   
want?', she smirked and answered him tartly, "**_Me_**."  
  
And with that, she shot her foot up and out, sweeping his feet from under him neatly,   
forcing him to break his grip on her.  
  
His reflexes swept in and he leaped into the air, releasing Sakura involuntarily.  
  
Something caught in his hand and he held it instinctively and Sakura felt something   
snapping lightly.  
  
Her head snapped up in a flash and spun around wildly, as she tried to locate what had   
been lost.  
  
Syaoran landed in a crouched position meters away from her. His curiosity got the better   
of him and he opened his clenched fist to reveal a pretty pendant – in the shape of a pink   
circle around a golden star. The small star seemed to shimmer in his grasp as it glowed   
slightly, giving off faint rays of golden light. The little thing was radiating with power.  
  
A boyish grin found its way onto his face as he examined his prize.  
  
It was Sakura's Star Key.  
  
Sakura watched his movements, a sick feeling of growing dread filling her.  
  
Her worst fears were confirmed when the spawn of the devil himself, Syaoran, raised a   
triumphant fist to reveal her Star Key.  
  
Syaoran fought to keep back his laughter as he saw the expression on her face.  
  
Her bright green eyes reflected only one thing.   
  
  
Pure horror.  
  
Sakura swallowed down a lump in her throat and growled, saying roughly, "Give that   
back to me."  
  
Syaoran smirked. He had the upper hand now. "No, why should I?"  
  
Syaoran watched with interest and amusement as Sakura's emotions battled against one   
another. Nervousness against anger. Desperation against pride. Horror against denial.  
  
[No, this can't be happening. This is just a nightmare and I'll wake up from it when   
Kero calls me.] Then, recalling the past events, a faint blush manifested in her cheeks.   
[Then again, I doubt that I would have such dreams...] She groaned mentally. [Oh   
great...just what I need. This isn't happening...]  
  
She shook her head to clear these thoughts and said in what she hoped was a level and   
reasonable tone, "Look here, it rightfully belongs to me and you don't need it. You don't   
even know how to use it. And what use do you have for it?"  
  
Syaoran's grin grew wider as he replied coolly, "_Use_? I can use it against you. _**I have   
something you want, haven't I?**_"  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth and resisted the overpowering temptation to grab a huge and   
sturdy branch and hit him repeatedly over the head with.  
  
"Return. _**My**_. **Property**. Back. To. Me." Sakura managed to grit out in a strangled voice.  
  
"What? Return it to you and ruin my fun??" Syaoran asked in an innocent tone,   
knowing full well that it would irk the Card Mistress.  
  
"Please." Sakura said it as if her teeth hurt, giving him a withering glare.  
  
Syaoran considered it for a moment.........before thrashing the idea of giving it to her just   
like that and smirked, saying "No."   
  
He had no intention of letting her off so easily.  
  
Sakura looked torn between being nice to him in hopes of getting her Star Key back and   
tearing him into shreds.  
  
"How about a compromise?" Sakura asked, fuming silently.  
  
"And what do I get if I return your Star Key to you??" Syaoran asked, a devilishr glint in   
his bright amber eyes.  
  
Sakura gulped nervously. She didn't like that glint in his eyes. It spelt trouble, loud and   
clear.  
  
"How about a handshake and a pat on the back? Surely that will suffice." Sakura asked   
hopefully.  
  
Her hopes went down the drain.  
  
"How about a kiss?" Syaoran asked, grinning as he walked towards Sakura.  
  
Her cheeks burning, Sakura took a few steps back from the advancing Syaoran and said   
hastily, "No!"  
  
Syaoran shrugged indifferently. He had expected that reply. Nevertheless, a sinking   
feeling of disappointment made its way into his stomach.  
  
Sakura felt a strange mix of emotions when Syaoran came to a halt, relief and what   
seemed strangely like..._disappointment_. _**What was wrong with her???**_  
  
She cleared her mind of those treacherous thoughts and used her most regal and   
business-like tone. "Give it to me." Sakura commanded imperially.  
  
"That doesn't work with me, _your highness_." Syaoran said, smirking.  
  
"And what's to stop me from getting what I want??" Sakura asked him, cold jade eyes   
flashing dangerously.  
  
"_**Me**_." Syaoran replied, grinning. And with that, Syaoran pocketed the little item as   
Sakura watched him in a mixture of amazement, disbelief, shock, horrified fascination and desperation.  
  
Sakura wanted so badly to rip that cocky and confident grin off his face.  
  
"If you want it, then come and get it." Syaoran dared her.  
  
The expression on Sakura's face was priceless.  
  
Syaoran fought back his laughter as he watched the torn girl with amused interest.  
  
Sakura was panicking inwardly. [What am I gonna do!?!?!? I don't want to get that near   
to him!!!! Kami-Sama, help me!!]  
  
Sakura came to a decision.  
  
She used the deadly weapon that had never failed her before - her infamous puppy eyes.   
  
"Syaoran, please?? Onegai, return it to me? Onegai??" Sakura asked sweetly, while   
giving him huge soulful pleading green orbs with an irresistible pleading expression on   
her face.  
  
Syaoran gulped and nearly choked at the sight of Sakura's adorable and irresistible   
pleading green orbs.  
  
He couldn't think straight with Sakura looking at him like that, let alone refuse her. In   
fact, he had lost his voice and was incapable of a single action.  
  
[I'm doomed. How can I not give in to those appealing pools of green...?] Syaoran   
thought in a daze as he drowned in a sea of green. And willingly, he let himself drown.  
  
Sakura let a small frown appear on her face. Her puppy eyes had worked alright; it was   
just that it had worked far too well it seemed – Syaoran seemed to be in a daze as he   
stared at her.  
  
[Oh well...as long as he doesn't make a single movement...then, I'll just get the Star Key   
out of his pocket without any complications...let's hope he stays in that state...] Sakura   
thought, praying silently.  
  
Slowly, she moved towards Syaoran as she gave him the sweetest and the most angelic   
smile she could muster, the very image of pure innocence.  
  
[Kami-Sama...] Li Syaoran, the future leader of the Li Kingdom thought, entranced.   
  
Little did he know that beneath that mask of sweetness, Sakura was a nervous wreck.   
[Oh Kami-Sama!!! What if he wakes up from his trance??? What if he does something???   
What if he realizes what I'm doing??? Oh my god...I can't believe that I'm doing this...   
Good lord...someone help me...How am I going to get out of this one...?] she thought   
frantically, desperate.  
  
The closer Sakura got to Syaoran, the more nervous she became. She felt like a taunt   
and exposed wire, running with electricity and about to snap any minute.  
  
When she reached Syaoran, she swallowed hard and gently touched his thigh, retrieving   
the Star Key with bated breath.  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when Syaoran slipped his arms around her waist as   
she was searching his pocket for the Star Key.  
  
Sakura's head jerked up and she found herself gazing into those intense and deep pools   
of amber. She froze, momentarily forgetting her mission, the reason she was here and   
doing this and everything else aside for Syaoran and that she was captured in his arms.  
  
And Syaoran drew closer to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_And closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_She dared not breathe_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Her eyelids fluttered shut_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Closer..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_And closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
Winged Guardian: Oh man! It's so tempting to end the chapter now and here! You know   
the saying – there is no other way to get rid of temptation but to give   
in to it!  
  
Winged Guardian: *sees mob of angry readers* Erm, maybe it's not such a good   
idea...*gulps nervously*  
  
People: Darn right it isn't! Now continue this chapter!!  
  
Winged Guardian: Fine, fine. *sulks* I shall continue. You'd better review! *brandishes   
Syaoran's ancient and lethal sword threateningly*  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Closer_...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And suddenly, her fingers brushed against a very familiar shape. It was the Star Key!  
  
Snapping out of her trance, Sakura grabbed the Key and jumped up exultantly, crowing   
triumphantly as she waved her prize in the air, "I got the Star Key!!!"  
  
"Huh??" Syaoran said, looking lost and confused, just like a little kid who got separated   
from his mother. { Winged Guardian: _Kawaii_... }  
  
Then he realized what had just taken place and shouted, "No way!!"  
  
"Way!" Sakura brandished it in front of his eyes and he quickly made a snap for it but   
Sakura was too fast for him and stuffed it down her shirt, beaming at him jubilantly,   
"There! You can't get it that way!"  
  
Syaoran turned an interesting shade of beetroot red as less than pure thoughts flooded   
his mind on what might happen if he _did_ indeed attempt to retrieve the Star Key.  
  
Blushing furiously, Syaoran shook his head vigorously to cleanse his head of such   
unchaste thoughts.  
  
He was brought back down to earth when a face was placed dangerously close to his as   
a sweet and innocent voice exclaimed worriedly, "Are you alright?? Your face is burning!   
Did you catch a fever in this rain?! You're so red!! Are you sure you aren't sick?!"  
  
Anxious emerald orbs peered at him with concern as Sakura placed her hand on his   
forehead, causing him to blush an even deeper shade of red than considered possible.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright??" a soft and lilting voice asked him, filled with concern   
and worry.  
  
It was music to his ears.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? Are you alright??" Sakura continued asking fearfully. Then,   
suddenly realizing her nearness to Syaoran and the implications of her actions, Sakura   
blushed a deep shade of cherry-red and hastily withdrew her hand.  
  
A hand shot out and caught her wrist and Sakura looked up to gaze into dark and   
alluring amber eyes. Her breath caught at the depth of emotions and the intensity those   
ocher orbs held.  
  
Swiftly, Syaoran leaned down and planted a soft and lingering kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Ahh!!! I need a wall to bash my head against!!! I can't believe I   
actually wrote that!!!! This is too much sugar!!! Ahh!!!  
  
Winged Guardian: I still need to quicken my pace. Oh well.  
  
Winged Guardian: By the way, you may want to visit my site on CCS ^-^  
=> www.geocities.com/sakura_guardian   
  
  
Anyway  
  
Please review!!! *grins*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Winged Guardian ~  
_Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com_  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve : 'I Can't Promise You Th...

Disclaimers: People: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to Winged Guardian.  
  
People: *turn to deliver accusing glares at a Winged Guardian who is   
currently hiding behind a large wooden computer table*  
  
Winged Guardian: *defensively* I updated! And it is a nice and decently   
long update too!! See!  
  
People: *growls* Fine! But that does not mean you're forgiven!  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts  
  
{...} stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
  
**Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals**  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: '_I Can't Promise You That_'   
  
  
  
Syaoran kept his eyes fixed on the lithe figure striding purposefully **_away_** from him.   
Sighing mentally, he increased his pace so as not to lose sight of the princess who was so   
dead set on getting away from him.  
  
Hands jammed in his pockets, Syaoran raised his head to study the pitch-black sky. The   
storm had come to a stop, for now at least. Black, storm clouds were still overhead and it   
seemed that it may start to rain again any time. The waning moon was the only source of   
light in the vast skies; and the stars were covered by the thick Cumulonimbus clouds. The   
faint illumination the moon provided only allowed them to see within a five feet radius.   
  
Things were not looking good. They'd better reach the palace soon.  
  
Of course, there was an alternative -Syaoran grinned- find shelter for the night.  
  
After the kiss, Sakura had pulled away from him, cheeks burning, and had abruptly   
started walking, almost running, towards the direction of the Kinomoto palace.  
  
They had already been brisk-walking for quite time and the palace was nowhere in sight.   
It seemed that Touya must have possessed a great deal of strength to be able to throw him   
so far; or perhaps his rage had lent him the power to accomplish such a great feat. Of   
course, there was also one other possibility............ an all too familiar smirk made its way   
to Syaoran's face as he pondered upon that beautiful likelihood and the golden   
opportunities it offered.  
  
Syaoran allowed himself a sinful grin to shame even Eriol, the master of evil plots.   
Wasn't life just great? Although, of course, Sakura would definitely not be thinking in   
that direction, and she would undeniably be horrified at the uncomfortable and inevitable   
situation, or should he say, _situations_, she would often find herself in.   
  
He would enjoy himself.  
  
Syaoran saw that Sakura had halted, her head of auburn hair whirling around in alternate   
directions as a confused and perplexed expression appeared on her face and he allowed   
himself yet another grin. Yes, life was definitely great.  
  
"Lost?" a soft and amused voice murmured in Sakura's right ear.  
  
Sakura jumped and cursed herself silently. How could she have allowed _him_, of all   
people, to surprise her?! [Baka] she scolded herself mentally [How could you have been   
so absorbed in your own thoughts that you let down your guard?! Touya would be   
ashamed of me.]   
  
Then, she blushed as she remembered what she was thinking about and silently thanked   
the darkness of the night that hid her red-stained cheeks.  
  
Returning to the matter at hand, she recomposed herself – she _would not_ let him have   
the satisfaction of seeing her surprised – spun around angrily and fixed the grinning idiot   
with a poisonous glare.  
  
"I am not lost." Sakura denied; But even as she said that, a sinking feeling made its way   
into her stomach and she had a strange sensation that she was telling a downright lie.  
  
Perhaps she was.  
  
However, seeing that knowing smirk plastered on Syaoran's face, she wasn't about to   
admit it anytime soon.  
  
Too bad that wasn't going to stop him from making a comment at her expense. In fact, it   
encouraged him even further.  
  
"Liar." accused Syaoran, a lazy smirk appearing on his face as those light amber eyes   
mocked her.  
  
Sakura had to bite her tongue to keep in her screams of frustration and her fists curled   
up into balls at her side unconsciously.  
  
"Why can't you give me the benefit of the doubt?" she gritted out.  
  
"Why can't you face the truth?" replied Syaoran, smirking.  
  
"Why are you so annoying?"  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?"  
  
"Why can't you wipe that smirk off your face, you self-satisfied jerk?!"  
  
"Oh, resorting to insults now, are we?"  
  
"Why can't you go back to where you came from and leave me alone?!"  
  
"Why can't you accept me like you would others?"  
  
Sakura fell into a silence at that, her anger ebbing away as fast as it had arisen.  
  
"Why must you push me away?" asked Syaoran, tawny eyes fixing the lowered head of   
auburn hair with an intense, yet gentle stare.  
  
The ground had suddenly become very interesting to her.  
  
Her reply was important to him. The question had lingered in his mind for days past.   
And now that he had voiced it, he wanted an answer.  
  
"Why?" he pressed on.  
  
Sakura couldn't face him. Her sea-green eyes were squeezed tight as an array of   
unidentifiable emotions flitted across her face that was hidden behind a curtain of light   
brown hair shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
She was afraid of what she would see, if she looked into his eyes.  
  
Cool fingers slid beneath her chin and applied a gentle but firm pressure that forced her   
to face him.  
  
Unwillingly, she gazed into those gems of dark sienna, intense, questioning and gentle,   
all at once.  
  
They stood there, unmoving in that position, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
So lost in each other, they were both unaware of the gentle raindrops falling to the earth.  
  
The slight drizzle soon turned into an all-out downpour.  
  
The torrent of heavy rain totally drenched them, plastering their hair to their faces and   
molded their clothes to their bodies.  
  
A hand slowly moved to hover tentatively in front of Sakura's face, before tenderly   
brushing aside her sodden fringe; And serious amber eyes, filled with ill-concealed   
concern, peered into light emerald ones.  
  
Never once breaking eye-contact, Syaoran moved his hand to cup her cheek gently.  
  
His touch sent shivers down her spine, and her heart started beating erratically fast.   
  
An unexplainable emotion, as soft and persistent as snow descending to the earth, came   
over her; and Sakura had a sudden impulse to throw herself into Syaoran's warm and   
comforting arms and confess all her confused feelings over the past few days to him.  
  
He would listen; She knew he would.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...and no words came out.  
  
The voice died in her throat, and a stone was placed over her heart.  
  
She closed her mouth and her eyelids fluttered shut as she schooled her face to a perfect   
blank, hiding her pained expression moments ago.  
  
Sakura wrenched her chin free from his hand; and looked away.  
  
Her eyes were shadowed and Syaoran couldn't see the color they were, be it a dark   
stormy green, or a soft light emerald.  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the heavy shower, and started to walk away.  
  
Away from the one person who could cause such turbulent waves of emotions to wash   
over her.   
  
Away from the someone who could make her so infuriated.  
  
Away from the one who had two faces – a challenging glare and a serious tender look   
that make butterflies flutter frantically in her stomach.  
  
Away from _Syaoran_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a hand caught her wrist and held it firmly, stopping Sakura in her tracks.  
  
Surprised, Sakura simply stood there, her back to Syaoran and he continued to hold her   
wrist tightly.  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura was about to tear her hand from his grasp when his hand   
pulled her around forcefully and his arms enveloped her into a crushing hug.  
  
Stunned, Sakura blinked in the rainstorm, standing absolutely still.  
  
Then, she closed her eyes again and brought her hands up to his back and returned his   
hug equally tight.  
  
She leant into his warm embrace, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around   
her securely as she inhaled his unique and comforting scent.  
  
[_Just a little longer_...] thought Sakura, not wanting to break away from him.  
  
Syaoran tightened his arms around her, as if he would never release her again; And   
Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to sink into blissful oblivion.  
  
"_Don't_..."said Syaoran, his voice soft, "Don't walk away from me again........."  
  
On his last word, Syaoran's voiced cracked.  
  
"Please...Sakura...I...I can't see you just walk away like that- Sakura..." Syaoran   
whispered, a desperate and almost..._pleading_ note entered his voice.  
  
"_Sakura_........."  
  
Placing her small cold hands on his chest, Sakura pushed herself away from him; gently,   
but firmly.  
  
When she raised her face to look at him, her green eyes were unusually bright.  
  
"I can't promise you that, Syaoran," she replied, her voice equally soft.  
  
Then, Sakura looked away and she said, "Come. I think that there is a cave over there. It   
looks like we will have to spend the night here."  
  
Sakura blinked away unshed tears as the light burning sensation in her eyes increased   
and her vision blurred.  
  
And when Syaoran grasped her hand in his and held on, she did not pull away; nor did   
she hold on.  
  
Gingerly parting some bushes, Sakura stepped through carefully and led Syaoran to the   
mouth of a cave.  
  
"Aha!" exclaimed Sakura, green eyes ablaze with triumph, "I knew there was one here!   
I thought this place looked familiar!"  
  
"So you were lost after all." a husky voice murmured in her ear.  
  
Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
Delighted with her success in finding an appropriate shelter, she had forgotten about the   
amber-eyed prince.  
  
Now she recalled his presence to her mind, she blushed a deep scarlet and once again   
thanked the darkness for hiding her blush.  
  
Syaoran grinned at her, clearly amused and enjoying himself.  
  
He couldn't resist adding, "If you don't stop blushing, you're going to light the place up   
with your flaming cheeks."  
  
Sakura blinked. How did he know?  
  
"Your aura. I can tell." said Syaoran, smirking as he answered her unspoken question.  
  
She scowled.   
  
She certainly didn't want to be read like an open book.  
  
"Oh, and Li?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"Call me Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"**_Don't scare me like that again!_**" shouted Sakura, kicking his shin.  
  
"**_Itaiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!_**" cried Syaoran, clutching his throbbing knee.  
  
Sakura smirked and entered the cave.  
  
Some battles were won by violence.   
-Who said violence never solved a single thing?  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Carrying the lighted torch she had created with the last of her magic – she had used it up   
in that fire tornado and healing Syaoran's injuries unconsciously during the embrace a   
while ago – Sakura looked around the cave.  
  
Spotting a lump in the shadows at the back of the cave, Sakura approached it cautiously.  
  
When the light of the dancing flame on the branch illuminated the objects, Sakura found   
herself staring at a huge blanket folded neatly, two backpacks and a camp bed big enough   
to fit two people in easily.  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared in muted disbelief.  
  
She strode over and picked up a note lying on top of the folded blanket.  
  
Sakura began to read it aloud:  
  
  
_Dear Sakura and Syaoran,  
  
We decided to speed up your journey to the Li Kingdom by teleporting the both of you a   
few miles further where this cave is._  
  
  
  
At that, Sakura let out a great cry of "**_WHAT?!?!?!?!_**" as chagrin spread across her   
features. "**_You haven't won that promised battle against me yet, Syaoran Li!!!!!!!!!!_**"  
  
Syaoran suppressed his laughter rather unsuccessfully at the expression on her face; and   
had to take the note from her hands before she shredded it into little pieces.  
  
Syaoran held it out of reach as Sakura jumped furiously, trying to get her hands on that   
little offensive note that could do so much damage.  
  
Syaoran continued to read the note, ignoring Sakura's enraged cries.  
  
  
_Do not bother to attempt to return to the Kinomoto Kingdom as we have gotten all the   
palace mages to aid us in illusion and deception spells and even participated in the   
laying of the magic. We know you are both drained of your magics after such intensive   
use._  
  
  
Sakura groaned and covered her face with her hands. She could not deny that.  
  
  
_In the backpacks, you would find sufficient supplies and provisions to last a month. You   
would also find a map, compass, rope and various useful objects to aid you in your   
journey. We have faith in you. We wish you good luck in crossing The Boundaries._  
  
  
Both of them turned ashen. The Boundaries was the place that lied between the two   
allying kingdoms. The people who lived there had resisted and rebelled against the Lis   
and the Kinomotos for centuries past. The greatest criminals would avoid capture by   
going to The Boundaries and staying there permanently – for The Boundaries were the   
only place that was not under rule by the Kingdoms in the whole continent. The only   
place where their ancestors had failed to conquer.  
  
They would be seeing a lot of combat over there, and half of which they would be   
forced to participate in, in order to save their own lives.  
  
With shaking hands, Syaoran finished reading the note.  
  
  
_Fujitaka Kinomoto  
Yelan Li  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
Cerberus  
Yue_  
  
  
  
Despite the gravity of the situation, Sakura could not contain herself at that.  
  
"**_What?????_** Even **Kero** and **Yue**??!?!?!?!" Sakura wailed in despair.  
  
Syaoran hastily turned his laughter into coughs.  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
Smirking, Syaoran advanced towards Sakura, closing in the distance between them.  
  
"What? Can't stand being with me for so many days?" Ocher eyes taunted her.  
  
Sakura froze, rooted to the spot; as she realized that she would have to spend a month   
_together with **Syaoran**_.  
  
**_Alone._**  
  
Her expression reflected only one thing.  
  
Pure horror.  
  
  
  
It was too much for her brain to take. Days of emotional, magical and physical stress   
finally caught up with her.   
  
She did the only thing she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
She fainted.   
  
  
  
"**_Sakura!!!_**" a panic-stricken voice shouted as she sank into the blanket of darkness.  
  
Blackness enveloped her and she knew no more.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Sakura!!!!" Syaoran shouted urgently as he shook her frantically.  
  
He had caught her before she hit the ground. Now, he was down on one knee as   
Sakura's unconscious body was perpendicular to his.  
  
"Sakura!!!!" he shouted again, nearly hysterical as he continued to shake her violently.  
  
A familiar voice spoke in his mind calmly: _Cute little descendant, I know you are   
worried about the cherry blossom, but no amount of shaking is going to bring her to   
consciousness any time soon._  
  
Syaoran groaned. [**_No!!!! Not Eriol!!!!!!!!_**]  
  
Reading his thoughts clearly, Eriol's voice snickered and continued saying: _In fact, you   
are doing more harm to her than help._  
  
Syaoran growled. [_Then what do you suggest I do???_]  
  
_Look at her. It should be obvious what you ought to do now._ said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran looked at the girl he held by her shoulders.  
  
For the first time, he became aware of the way her wet clothes clung to her body like a   
second skin, revealing all her curves.  
  
A deep blush manifested on his face as he noticed that her soaked clothes had achieved   
a semi-transparent quality............  
  
Eriol smirked and spoke into his mind: _Syaoran, if you're having thoughts that make   
you blush, perhaps you ought to stop staring at Sakura in that way._  
  
"**_Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Syaoran howled.  
  
Eriol continued evilly, blissfully aware that Syaoran could not lay a finger on him and   
that he was safe miles away: _I believe it is obvious what you should do now. You have to   
change her out of her dripping wet clothes. She would catch pneumonia if you don't. And   
now, I shall take my leave. Good luck, my cute little descendent._  
  
"**_Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Don't leave me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"   
Syaoran shouted desperately.  
  
But it was way too late.  
  
The evil four-eyed sorcerer had left him alone to do what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: Muahahahahahaha!!!! Aren't I evil!?!?!? I delight in it!!! Now what   
is Syaoran going to do? *evil grin*  
  
Winged Guardian: Read my other S+S fic - Cold blooded Assassin and review so I'll email   
you when I update! *cheerfully*  
  
  
Anyway  
  
Review!!! *grins*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Winged Guardian ~  
_Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com_  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen : 'Skilled Magician'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: *happily* I updated and decided to return comments on   
the reviews which you will find at the bottom of the page if you scroll down.   
  
Winged Guardian: And no, CCS still does not belong to me. *in a pained voice*   
  
  
  
Note:  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts  
  
{...} stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
  
**Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals**  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: 'Skilled Magician'   
  
  
  
King Fujitaka stood at the window, his grayish brown eyes looking over the distance at   
something unseen. A smile came to his lips and he closed his eyes in contentment. 

He knew he could trust Sakura to Syaoran.

In his late forties, the king was still an attractive man and a prominent figure with his   
white-streaked brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes that saw beyond appearances. The   
corners of his mouth were littered with laugh-lines and although he was quick to appear   
stern, King Fujitaka was even quicker to smile. Despite his age, he still showed no signs   
of balding. 

King Fujitaka ruled the kingdom fairly with a wisdom beyond ordinary men. The people   
came to love the king who saw things in different lights, and shared his grief of the loss   
of their kind and beautiful queen.

The loss of his wife had apparently been hard on him. As husband and wife, he and   
Nadeshiko had been always seen together, whether during formal or informal occasions.   
Those soft brown eyes that used to twinkle in merriment grew aged and weary. Smiles   
that used to constantly light up his face before his wife passed away were now rarely seen.   
Now, the only few people that could bring genuine smiles to his lips were his children. 

His children had eased some of his pain. And now, it was time to see that in their futures,  
his children would both find their happiness.

The path given to Sakura to walk was a hard and rocky one; and he worried for her. But,   
he had faith in his daughter and would always believe in her.

He smiled. [Love would ease her path; and Syaoran would play a big role in her life.]   
He chuckled as he thought of his daughter's defiance and mule-headed stubbornness   
[_whether she likes it or not_.]

A voice spoke up behind him, "Are you sure it is wise to send our children across the   
boundaries?"

"Where our ancestors failed, it is them whom would succeed." Fujitaka replied calmly.

Yelan was deep in thought. "What about Sakura's training for the preparation in the   
battle against the Black Star?"

A mysterious smile appeared on his face, and at that moment, he bore an uncanny   
resemblance to the great sorcerer, Clow Reed.

"They would learn a lot in that journey, and there would be plenty of opportunities for   
them to hone their fighting skills. It is The Boundaries we are talking about, Yelan."

The Queen of the Li Kingdom continued to study him intently for a while; and a smile   
of acceptance broke across her normally stern features.

"Yes, you are right."

  
Frail and tiny snowflakes swirled in the air, whirling and spinning in a mysterious dance   
unknown to man as the gentle wind whispered softly in a forgotten language, roaming the   
earth freely.

*^*^*^*^*

Syaoran was down on his knees, begging desperately for the enraged princess to calm   
down and listen to his explanation.

"What is there to explain?!" Sakura turned on him, dark green eyes flashing dangerously.

"You took advantage of me in my weakest and most vulnerable state! What kind of   
warrior are you?! You have no sense of honor!" she cried vehemently, voice filled with   
contempt and scorn, "How low can you stoop, Syaoran Li?!"

"Sakura, please, listen to me, let me explain!" pleaded Syaoran, all pride forgotten as he   
realized that his worst fears were coming true. 

He was losing the one he loved most.

"There is nothing to explain." she repeated emotionlessly, her voice so cold that it sent a   
wave of icicles crashing into his heart.

For a split second, something in her dark jade eyes flickered; and at that brief moment,   
Syaoran could have sworn that he saw a painful emotion so familiar to his eyes. 

His heart wrenched. His sub-consciousness knew what was happening; but his brain just   
could not accept it.

And she simply gazed wordlessly at his handsome features with her quiet emerald eyes   
as if she was looking at him for the first and the last time. 

At that moment, the realization that he would never see her again finally dawned on him. 

Syaoran had no idea how he knew, but the hard and agonizing knowledge was imprinted   
firmly in his brain with such a dead certainty that he would have done anything to reject   
it. 

Sakura would have denied that she showed any form of emotions immediately, had   
anyone dared to suggest it; but the deep aching sadness was plainly there to see.

It was as clear to him as broad daylight and ripped his heart apart savagely.

He could only watch on helplessly as she slowly turned her back to him.

"Goodbye Li." she whispered, willing the stinging sensation in her eyes to go away.

This was the point of no return. Her mind was set.

Everything Syaoran knew shattered in that one short moment when she spoke that two   
simple words that could carry such a deep meaning.

"No..." he whispered, his throat suddenly dry. Sakura couldn't even address him by his   
first name...

A teardrop splattered on a fallen leaf on the dark rich soil and little droplets of salt water   
flew in several different directions; And for the third and last time in his life, Syaoran   
watched as Sakura walked away from him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes flew open, wide and glazed over, unfocused. 

His back was against the wall, his head lowered as he took in huge gulps of air, his chest   
heaving and his breathing ragged.

He closed his eyes again, using the wall as support in a rare gesture of weakness, as he   
struggled to bring his thundering heart under control.

His emotions raged freely, a dead terror the most evident of them all.

He knew something he did not want to.

For the moment, everything was pushed aside as his world revolved around battling for   
self-control. He was a fierce fighter and renowned magic-wielder; and he wasn't about to   
ignore his years of training and let his emotions or his body's weaknesses get the better of   
him. He knew better than that.

When his breathing calmed and his pulse returned to a normal pace, Syaoran pushed   
away from the wall, swaying a little as his head spun with that slight movement.

He cursed mentally, gritted his teeth and stood his ground, refusing to move his hand   
back to the wall even though his brain was swirling and his thoughts unfocused; as if he   
was having a bad hangover.

He waited it out and was duly rewarded when his body obeyed his orders and the fog in   
his brain cleared a little.

Syaoran pushed a few locks of brown hair, darkened by sweat, from his eyes and was   
surprised to find that his hand was trembling slightly.

What on earth happened?

Frowning, he pushed back the strange overwhelming fear and the illogical numbness of   
his mind, searching for the answers he knew was somewhere in his brain.

...And he drew up a blank.

Nothing.

He couldn't remember a single thing.

Fighting back a great unease and blind panic hovering on the edge of hysteria, Syaoran   
tried again to remember the vision he had.

Nothing.

He growled in frustration, slamming a clenched fist into a wall of the cave vehemently.

Syaoran was a warrior. A soldier at heart. He liked things that made sense, things that   
were logical. Things were just so much simpler that way. 

He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was. It made him feel so helpless,   
vulnerable. He needed to know the cause of his raging emotions badly. Syaoran hated the   
powerless feeling inside him; and worse yet, he was unable to do anything.

Syaoran felt like exploding into a rage and hitting something and everything to vent out   
his frustration. He knew the vision must have been important but he just had to forget it!

Burying his head in his hands, Syaoran groaned and cursed himself for the fool he was.

He closed his eyes and brought his body under control, forcibly shoving all his thoughts   
out of his mind.

He was a sorcerer too and his magical training would not allow his intuitive mind-set to   
get the better of him. Magic had taught him much.

No good would come out of losing his cool.

A soft groan from the back of the cave drew his attention to the pale shivering girl he   
had lain out on the mattress covered by a towel.

Seeing her pale delicate form, a sweet tenderness filled him, and the weight on his heart   
grew heavier simultaneously. It was as if a giant fist closed around his heart and started   
squeezing cruelly; And yet, the tenderness that went deep and emotions far surpassing   
ordinary affection were so sweet. It was a strange sensation to have such conflicting   
emotions mingle together.

It was then he knew that the vision must have appertained to Sakura.

A cold feeling of dread crept into his heart at that realization, and suddenly, breathing   
was so much more difficult.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Syaoran slowly released the tension in his clenched   
fists, callused fingers uncurling to reveal a dark crimson liquid dripping from the shallow   
cuts that the pressure from his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms had exerted –   
blood.

Syaoran barely noticed it. He would pay later for that, he knew; But for now, he would   
pay no heed to it. He had more pressing matters as of the moment – namely, Sakura.

He reached Sakura's side in a few great steps and he knelt down beside her.

"_Sakura_..." he whispered, brushing back a few strands of damp auburn hair to gaze at  
her pallid and peaceful face. The healthy glow to her cheeks was gone, replaced by an   
unnatural white sheen, and her lips were a dark shade of ruby, abnormally so.

Despite her condition, Sakura still looked beautiful

Unable to help himself any longer, he reached for her with the desperation of one   
needing to prove that a loved one was truly found after a great length of time spent   
futilely searching for someone he had thought was lost.

Gathering her into his arms, Syaoran pulled Sakura into a crushing embrace, needing to   
assure himself that she was real. He couldn't bear it if she got hurt in any way.

After a length of time, Syaoran loosened his grip and gazed at the fragile girl in his arms.

Blushing, Syaoran tried to avert his eyes when he realized that having yet to change her   
out of her wet clothes, her garments were still more transparent than opaque.

He was still staring.

Syaoran swallowed hard. A strange fire had started to burn inside him, consuming him   
as his desire grew.

Using all of his willpower, he tore his eyes away from the sleeping girl. It wasn't right.   
He could not take advantage of her, not in this condition, as much as he wanted to.

Sighing, Syaoran kept his eyes from roaming to Sakura's form as he took out fresh   
clothes from her backpack.

It was easily identifiable, being pink and decorated with tiny cherry blossom petals at the   
edges.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and his mood lightened considerably.

Frowning, Syaoran returned to the situation at hand. How was he going to undress Sakura?   
Gods, he knew he would not be able to keep his control, feeling her incredibly soft skin   
beneath his hand. Just the lightest touch would make him yearn for her, and he shuddered   
to think of what would happen if he had to remove her clothes. Which he had to.

Groaning, Syaoran starting listing the possible solutions to his dilemma and rejecting   
them one by one.

[Can't I use my magic?] thought Syaoran hopefully.

Searching within himself, Syaoran sighed. His hopes were dashed when he found that   
he did not have enough magic leftover to do so. He would have to wait for at least a day   
for his magic to return to their fullest powers.

Spotting a long and thick piece of black cloth, an idea occurred to him. 

[How about I blindfold myself?]

[And grope around blindly for her? Lord knows where I'll touch...] Syaoran berated   
himself, blushing madly.

[Then, what should I do? It's obvious that I can't leave her like this...] Syaoran was on   
the brink of desperation as he brainstormed for solutions, but to no avail.

Then, inspiration struck him.

If he could sense Sakura's aura, then why couldn't he 'See' it?

Taking the black cloth, Syaoran folded it into a long strip and tied it securely around his   
head, making sure that it covered his eyes completely.

Syaoran adjusted to the darkness rapidly and he took in deep and even breaths, steadying   
his heartbeats as he settled himself into a trance-like state, his other senses heightening   
over the temporary disabling of his sight.

Slowly, he emptied his mind of all thoughts and concentrated on his magical senses, opening his mind to his surroundings.

Instantly, many different sensations assaulted him – the cold grace as the snowflakes   
floated to the earth, the tiny sliver of the crescent moon hidden behind the dissipating   
storm clouds, the cheerful gurgling of a nearby stream, the great oaks of the ancient forest   
whispering among themselves, the little diamond-shaped sparks set high in the clearing   
sky so far from reach. And Sakura.

Syaoran smiled in spite of himself as the gentle misty pink aura reached out tendrils to   
caress his own green aura.

As a peaceful quietness wash over him, Syaoran pushed half-formed thoughts away and   
concentrated on the exquisite light pink as he envisioned Sakura in his mind, wrapping   
his forest green aura around the image and her aura with unnecessary gentleness as he   
took care not to startle or disturb either.

The image was gradually enveloped warmly in pink and there was a rush of wind in his   
ears, a curious but pleasant feeling of tinkling silver-bells and the sweet aroma of a   
thousand types of wildflowers and there was a sharp intake of breath from Syaoran as   
amazement engulfed him. 

There was a fiery mass of dark pink flames in roughly the shape of Sakura and he noted   
that the fire was the darkest and the richest at the center and lightened into a pretty light   
cherry blossom pink as it spread outwards.

The dark glitter of the pink must be the core of her magic.

He smiled.

Syaoran 'looked' down at himself and raised a hand of seething green fire and raised an   
eyebrow, slightly impressed.

Then, he 'looked' straight at where Sakura was supposed to be.

It was strange, he mused, he ought to have been blinded by the brightness and the   
intensity of the pink flames, but he was not.

Ah well, what magic could do...

A growing grin spread across his features, illuminated by the dancing pink flames,   
invisible but to those of magic heritage.

Deciding to experiment and see the extent of what his magic could do, Syaoran   
concentrated again, getting the hang of it easily.

This time, Syaoran focused on Sakura, putting more emphasis on her shape than her   
aura; and the pink flames folded inwards leisurely, becoming more contained as a blurred   
outline appeared.

Encouraged by his success, Syaoran continued directing his magic at Sakura's vague   
shape and her outline became more visible.

Looking at himself again, Syaoran was surprised to find a difference between the appearance of their auras.

Sakura's aura, though more tame, still blazed wildly. However, Syaoran's aura was   
contained within his skin, green fire flowing smoothly inside him, occasionally flickering   
as if from an unseen wind.

Syaoran laughed as he realized what it meant.

Sakura's magic was wild and she had only a portion of her magic under control whilst   
Syaoran's magic was trained and disciplined.

Unable to suppress his smirk, Syaoran started changing her wet clothes for fresh and dry   
ones.

Wait till Sakura heard about this...She would be furious to find that he was more skilled   
than she was, despite her status as Card Mistress and her remarkable power...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: You didn't seriously think that I would do that to Syaoran, did you?   
(referring to Syaoran's vision) *smirks*  
  
Winged Guardian: As evil as I may be, there must always be a line drawn; Besides I   
value my life and lord knows what you crazy S+S fans would do to   
me if I actually made Sakura leave him permanently in this fic.   
*sweatdrops as I envision myself being trampled underfoot by an   
angry mob of readers*  
  
  
  
Anyway  
  
Review!!! *grins*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!

  
  
*^*^*^*^*

To 

Angel-wings:   
Thanks. ^-^ Nice to see that some people appreciate me instead of threatening me, ne? =P

Druken Little Monkey:  
Hmm...as much as I want to drop a comment about the story, I'm not giving anything away. *crosses arms and smirks*

Beanysnake:  
Now, where would the fun be if I don't stop at crucial points like these, hmm? *grins* And sure, I'll update if you update your   
fics soon. *evil grin* All of them. I wanna read!!!! ^-^

Sakura-chan:  
Sadly, I can't let Sakura get sick at this point of time, for the sake of the journey...but I never said anything about other times.   
*innocently* I hope you're not disappointed by the drop in the fluff level. I need to get on with the story though it'll be fun to   
trap them there forever. Ah well, what can I say? Sakura's out cold... Don't worry , they'll have their chance.  
Patience, my friend. *snickers*

SaKuRa LoVa:  
Well, Eriol is very useful... *sinister laughter*  
Dear me, am I scaring you?

Shinigami Clara:  
Well, like I'd said to Sakura-Chan *points upwards*, I need the story to move on...so...you'll just have to wait and see.  
*grins*

Iris:  
Well...*evil grin* just wait and see... And as for updates... *laughs nervously* well, continue hoping, okay? *disappears*

Aejavu:  
Oops, I was about to tell you what's going to happen...must be careful not to let things slip... Thanks for reviewing and   
continue to R&R, 'kay? ^-^

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL:  
I updated. ^-^ Gee, you sound like the way I do - I always end off reviews with "Update soon!", sometimes adding threats   
behind, not that they work well... *mournfully*

Lunemagelus:  
Bet this wasn't what you expected, hmm? *grins* Things are gonna get serious.

Hanamaru285:  
Uh, can this be considered soon? *sweatdrops*

Crystal-chan:  
Aww... Syaoran's too honorable to do so. Too bad that won't stop him from attempting to retrieve his sword from my   
possession. Oops...aheheheheheh...I said nothing, ne? 

SweetBabyGurl:  
Thanks. ^-^ As for updates, I can only say I'll try. *cheerfully*

Sally:  
Thanks. Here ya go, I updated. ^-^

Lexy Ann:  
There's the saying: There's always tomorrow. Right? *starts to search for an escape route*

Midnight Star24:  
I'm typing... *goes swirly eyed at the long list of replies* Tell me, who had the incredibly brilliant idea to start replying   
to reviews? Wait, it's me. *groans* Ah well. *brightens up* Continue to R&R, 'kay? ^-^ 

Cheery-blossoms:  
Well, don't worry, this fic is rated PG and will stay that way, unless I decide to raise it to PG-13 someday and that's   
the very highest I would go. As for being evil, well, I revel in it, but there must always be a line drawn like I'd said earlier, ne?

Kura-chan:  
*solemnly* The truth will set you free. *starts cracking up*   
As for ladders, who wants ladders when I can fly? *innocently* *ducks tomatoes*

Califpinay3001:  
Well, perhaps you are evil; BUT I'm even more so. =P

Usagi Tsukino:  
Thanks. *smiles brightly*

The Dragon Guardian of the Sea:  
You're right. What would Touya say, indeed? But we shan't tell him, shall we? Maybe we would... *grins*

Silver Moonlight Maiden:  
Thanks! ^-^

Sakura:  
You actually found this on Google? @_@ You must have dug very deep then... *flushes guiltily* Actually, I haven't been   
working on my site for a while now. I've been meaning to change the layout and fix up the mp3s. Thanks for the compliments.   
I hope I can one day. Well, as for informing you when I update, sure! Just leave your email address when you review. ^-^   
Just make sure that your mailbox isn't full. I get that a lot of times when trying to email people about updates. And of course   
I would continue the story. They'll kill me if I don't *jerks thumb at the readers behind* and you'll probably join in as well.  
*sweatdrops* *shakes head sadly* Why do I have such violent acquaintances?  
  
And oh, you may want to read Cold blooded Assassin too. ^-^ 

UrbanCinderella:  
How soon is soon? *wonderingly* And speaking of which, update your fics soon!! =P 

J-squeegy-tikiman:  
Well, read and see. *grins*

Crystal Jade:  
Well, Syaoran is beginning to realize it, but Sakura is still denying what is right in front of her nose and will continue doing  
so until...No one knows but me. *grins*

Pink Sakura:  
Yes, I totally agree with you. I like Syaoran well enough but who said we can't enjoy watching him squirm? *grins*

Li Ying Fa:  
Thanks. ^-^ Continue to R&R, alright? 

  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if I missed out anyone! ^-^  
  
  
  
~ Winged Guardian ~  
_Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com_  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen : 'Bring It On'

Disclaimers: Winged Guardian: No!!! This story is not finished! In fact, it would not be   
finished until...um...until... *trails off, sweatdropping*  
  
Winged Guardian: As you all already know, CCS does not belong to me and I doubt it   
ever will.   
  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
"..." stands for speech  
  
[...] stands for thoughts  
  
{...} stands for author's comments  
  
'...' stands for the chapter's title  
  
  
  
  
**Battle of the Two Arch-Rivals**  
  
By Winged Guardian  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: 'Bring It On'   
  
  
  
_Fluffy white clouds in a thousand delicious shapes drifted across a sky of azure, tinted   
in hues of orange, red and pink. A gentle zephyr blew strands of honeyed brown hair   
across a fair and innocent face as blades of grass as green as the brightest green on a   
painter's palette waved, and puffs of seeds from dandelions flew and danced in the air,   
freed from their perches, searching for a place to land and plant their roots into where   
new life will spring, and the cycle continues. _

_ A little girl of five sat on the luxurious grass, her arms wrapped loosely around her   
knees as she solemnly watched the many clouds of a never-ending variety of shapes float   
by, pushed and nudged by the patient winds. Her emerald eyes that reflected the sky were   
filled with a light of wisdom past one of her age and she sat there silently, watching the   
world as time passed by._

_ A certain quiet settled over her, and an alluring sense of peace flooded the place, and   
suddenly, the little girl spoke up, "You've come."_

_It was a simple statement and it told all it needed to. _

_She knew of her presence._

_And somehow, that did not surprise her._

_The little girl stood up and turned to face her._

_ Sakura gasped as a wave of familiarity washed over her, shock reflected in her features   
that were almost identical to the girl in front of her. _

_ Fear stood beside her, reaching out shadowed hands towards her, nearly touching her   
heart._

_Sakura knew what it was._

Fear of the unknown.

_The little girl smiled, her beryl-colored eyes sparkling as the weight of the world was   
lifted off her shoulders, and it seemed for a moment that she was what she was: a little   
girl._

_"You've come," she repeated simply, smiling warmly._

_ Brushing aside the fear that had almost reached her, Sakura smiled uncertainly, and she   
voiced her question, although a feeling told her that she already knew the answer, if only   
she searched within herself. "Who are you?"_

"I am you."

_ Those three words froze time just as a loud shrill note was sounded in the air, seeming   
to have come from an unknown bird with magnificent feathers of crimson and gold. _

_The world spun and the lone piercing note lingered in the air before gradually dying off._

  
*^*^*^*^*

  
Morning had arrived.

He had no idea how he knew: Perhaps it was an inborn instinct that automatically told   
him when dawn approached, or simply because he had gotten used to the daily ritual of   
waking up sharp at dawn, and often even earlier.

Syaoran inhaled dreamily, breathing in a light fragrance of cherry blossoms mingled   
with the scent of other flowers and he buried his head deeper into his soft warm pillow,   
tightening his grip around his life-sized teddy bear, made with the softest fabric of a light   
fawn color, stitched in almost invisible seams with the finest golden thread money could   
buy.

His teddy bear sighed in contentment, shifting itself slightly into a more comfortable   
position.

A frown appeared on Syaoran's handsome features. Something didn't seem to fit.

_Teddy bear_..._teddy bear_...**wait a minute**, didn't he abandon his teddy bear nine years   
ago, thinking that it was too childish?

Something clicked in his mind and Syaoran froze.

[_**Oh my gods**_.........]

Syaoran cracked an eyelid open tentatively, before both eyelids flew open, amber eyes   
widening at the sight that greeted him.

Somehow untangling his limbs in seconds miraculously, Syaoran bolted like a gazelle   
that had just spotted a leopard hiding amidst the tall grass that reached a grown human's   
neck, his face flushed a thousand shades of red as his tawny eyes were glued to Sakura's   
chest where his face was buried into mere moments ago.

[_**Oh my gods**_.........] he repeated his thoughts, dazed.

He had died and gone to heaven only to be slammed back to earth again where he   
realized he much preferred to be as it was where Sakura was, although it was highly   
plausible that he would be blasted into hell just as quickly by a certain emerald-eyed girl   
if she ever found out where his eyes strayed to, let alone stared at for several minutes.

He was still staring as his brain struggled to accept that his face was right there for lord   
knows how long...

Syaoran made a gentlemanly effort to avert his eyes, but he didn't try too hard as he   
continued blushing many shades of red at the naughty thoughts assaulting his mind.

A groan of protest once again woke him up from his pleasant reverie and his eyes finally   
obeyed his brain's frantic commands to look at anywhere but there and moved to   
Sakura's face, a much safer place, or so it seemed.

A frown had appeared on Sakura's face, looking out of place on her fair and   
unblemished skin and Syaoran found his eyes trailing downwards to her light pink   
luxurious lips that looked so soft and inviting...

Syaoran groaned inwardly as he realized where this was leading. Blaming his accursed   
hormones that gave him thoughts such as these, Syaoran fought to cool his heated cheeks.

[Safer indeed...]

"Sakura...?" asked Syaoran hesitantly.

In response to his voice, a slim hand shot out and pulled Syaoran to her with surprising   
strength, before wrapping her arms around Syaoran's back, nestling her head into his   
shirt, as a blissful smile replaced the frown on her face moments ago.

All his blood rushed to his face, making him seem redder than humanly possible, as his   
heart increased its speed, beating erratically. Syaoran could have died there and then   
happily, very much aware of Sakura's warm body pressed against his. 

Syaoran made a few weak attempts to dislodge Sakura's arms before giving up   
altogether too readily, only to enfold his arms around her slender waist, bringing her   
closer to him.

Sakura's only response was to snuggle closer to him and Syaoran's ocher eyes softened   
at the brave and independent girl whom he wanted, beyond all reason, to protect and call   
his own.

Smiling down at Sakura's peaceful expression, Syaoran raised a hand from its   
comfortable position on Sakura's waist, tucking a lock of silky mahogany hair behind her   
ear.

He knew that this was probably his only chance to hold Sakura in his arms and that had   
she been awake, this would never be.

He would enjoy and treasure this precious moment as long as it lasted and thereafter.

*^*^*^*^

  
_"Wha-what do you mean?" Sakura whispered._

_"Sakura Kinomoto, keeper of the Star key and possessor of the Cards. Must everything   
have an answer? Why is there creation? Why are you who you are? What is destiny?"   
asked the child dreamily, the rays of the fading sun reflected in her eyes that were green   
a while ago._

_"I am you, and yet in another sense, I am not. We are the same but different. Can you   
not simply take it as it is?"_

_"I-" Sakura looked down, before she raised her head again, green eyes honest, "It is   
true that humans complicate matters beyond what they are, but I like to know the answers.   
I want to know where I stand."_

_"Yes, I know that some questions cannot be answered; I do not wish to unravel life's   
mysteries, and nor can I."_

_"Seeing everything at once will be a pain, a burden I do not wish to carry. People are   
blind but neither do I want to be like them. I am contented to simply see a little beyond   
me, to have the knowledge to fulfill my roles in my life and to satisfy. I do not ask for   
more."_

_"You are wise in that." The little girl stated, her eyes glimmering in the seven colors of   
the rainbow, green being the most prominent of them all._

_"However, you seek knowledge also for security. You think too much. Just release your   
senses and simply feel."_

_Feel..._

_Feel..._

_Feel..._

_ Closing her eyes, Sakura breathed in deeply, the warm summer breeze swirling around   
her. Phantom hands caressed her cheeks, sending her auburn hair flying backwards.   
Warmth enveloped her, enclosing her into a comfortable cocoon and Sakura leaned   
forward, closer to the source of heat, the wall of moving air wonderfully solid._

_Sakura let out a murmur of satisfaction and her eyelids flickered open to see..._

... a hot guy with the most gorgeous eyes of dark sienna gazing at her with a strange but   
affectionate expression that gave her a pleasant tingly feeling.

Smiling drowsily, Sakura murmured, "Syaoran..." before burrowing her head into his   
chest to continue her sweet slumber.

Syaoran's amber eyes widened and a mischievous smile began to spread on his face.

He waited patiently.

_Three_.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows cutely.

_Two_.

A frown appeared on her face.

_One_.

Her eyelids flew open, revealing dilated green orbs and a shriek could be heard for miles   
around.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!?!?!?!?!**"

Wincing at the volume, Syaoran stated calmly, "This is not your bed."

Sakura stiffened, all color draining from her cheeks.

"This...I did not sleep in your bed, did I...?"

Syaoran forced back his laughter, "No, but you're welcome to any time."

Winking suggestively, Syaoran added, "I'll be more than glad for your company."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Sakura gave him a dirty look, and tried to get up, only   
to find that her arms were wrapped around him and vice versa.

She was horrified. "We-" Sakura swallowed a lump down her throat, "did not do   
anything last night, did we?"

"Aside for sleeping together and sharing a bed, you mean?" Syaoran asked innocently,   
but his laughing amber eyes gave him away.

Sakura cringed at his choice of words. 

"Yes, aside for that," she said, glaring at him while trying to cool her flushed cheeks at   
their compromising position, but with no avail.

There was a pregnant pause as dread filled every vein of her body.

"Unfortunately, no,"

Sakura sighed in relief.

"-but we _could_ do more than that tonight." Syaoran completed his sentence, smirking.

"You PERVERT!" Sakura shouted, whacking him on his head.

"Ouch! You almost gave me amnesia with that blow!"

"Almost?! If you repeat that again, I'll change the law about banning castration and make   
sure you'll never produce any heirs!"

"But Sakura, don't you want any children?"

"What has your children got to do with **me**?!"

"You'll be their mother, of course."

"Fat hope! Now, take your hands off me, you hentai!"

"What if I like them where they are?"

"**_I_** don't!"

"On second thought, maybe I should move them lower?"

"Hell no! Unless you wish to be maimed for life!"

"All right then, shall I move them higher?"

"Just take your bloody hands off me!"

  


And so, their bickering went on for several minutes.

  


*^*^*^*^*  
_Twenty minutes later_

  
  
"Idiot..." Sakura muttered under her breath, a slight blush still tinting her cheeks. Her   
pink backpack, as heavy as it was, was carried effortlessly as if it weighed as light as a   
feather.

"I heard that," said Syaoran good-naturedly.

"Do I care?" Sakura shot back, walking towards the general direction of the Boundaries.

"Wait." A gentle but restraining hand landed on her shoulder.

Ignoring the electricity that jolted her body when Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder,   
Sakura turned impatiently to see serious dark brown eyes gazing at her.

"Since we need to cross the Boundaries to get to the Li Kingdom, we need to be all the   
more vigilant, as you already know what kind of people live there." said Syaoran,   
ignoring her protests of 'I'd never wanted to go to your kingdom in the first place!', "We   
cannot afford to be careless, and we definitely can't forget to train."

With his equally heavy backpack, Syaoran walked a short distance away from Sakura,   
then shifted his feet into the standard battle stance, feet apart to keep balance and ready to   
receive and deliver blows.

"Attack me." Syaoran commanded coolly, his tawny eyes meeting Sakura's sea green   
ones steadily as a shadow of a osprey flying overhead, marking the presence of water   
nearby, was cast over Syaoran's face for a spilt-second.

When Sakura did nothing but to stare at him speechlessly, Syaoran sighed and repeated   
himself, "Sakura, attack me, I mean it."

A mocking smirk appeared on his face, "Or can't you bear to hit me?"

A shadow of annoyance crossed her face and she glared at him, her head held high, "Hit   
you? Don't forget that I punched you in your face the first time we crossed fists."  
{Winged Guardian: Is there such a term?}

Pride was a powerful emotion. 

"True, but that was the only blow that actually landed."

Scowling, Sakura crossed her arms and simply stood there, a streak of rebelliousness   
surfacing. She saw no reason to obey him.

Syaoran sighed again.

"Don't make me do this the hard way," he warned her.

When silence greeted his statement, Syaoran said, "Fine, you asked for it."

Smirking cruelly, he said sweetly, "Hey Sakura, I folded up your old clothes and placed   
them in your backpack."

Confusion flickered in her cat-like green eyes for a moment before her eyes went round   
and her mouth formed an 'o' as she realized the meaning of his words.

Syaoran watched with interest. [Any time now...]

Holding her breath, Sakura slowly lowered her head only to have her worst suspicions   
confirmed.

"Syaoran Li. You have just signed your death contract. It's a pity you have to die so   
young." Sakura said with a deliberate calm.

"Bring it on." he said, smirking.

It was as if those three words were the trigger to a nuclear bomb, and they set off a   
flurry of activity and motion too fast for the eye to follow.

The world centered on the main two characters and Sakura launched herself at Syaoran,   
raising a fist and bringing it crashing down onto where there was flesh and cloth   
moments ago.

Instead, Sakura's fist flew through thin air and broke through the first few layers of the   
bark of an oak tree, sending showers of snow falling from it leaves.

"Not fast enough." Syaoran commented from somewhere behind her as he viewed the   
results of her blow critically, "The strength's good, but you need to work on your   
accuracy."

Hearing his voice, Sakura pivoted around with a kick that would have crushed his   
neck, had it connected to its target.

However, Syaoran ducked under her leg, as Sakura toppled forward, losing her balance.

Tucking her body into a ball instinctively to lessen damage, Sakura rolled forward   
before surging to her feet only to be tackled down again, and before she realized what   
was happening, her body was pinned down firmly by Syaoran.

"Relax," said Syaoran, his breath tickling her left cheek. For some strange unknown   
reason, her pulse began to speed up and she stared at Syaoran, seemingly unable to move   
her eyes away.

"I used my magic to help to change your clothes. I didn't see a thing."

"You could have said so earlier," Sakura grumbled, before pulling her hands from his   
grip and shoving him off, a blush so light that it was almost invisible adorning her cheeks.

Syaoran allowed her to get up, his perceptive eyes never once leaving her delicate   
features.

"Would you have attacked me otherwise?"

"Perhaps." Sakura replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"Come on." Syaoran said, taking her hand casually for the second time and pulling her to   
her feet.

Syaoran brought her to stand in front of an momentarily undamaged tree. Releasing her   
hand, Syaoran swung his backpack off his shoulders before fumbling in it.

Irrationally, the hand that Syaoran had held minutes ago felt cold and alone and   
somehow, Sakura was more conscious of the cool air surrounding her hand.

Finding what he was looking for, Syaoran painted a tiny white dot on the trunk of the   
tree.

Sakura looked at him with considerable bewilderment and Syaoran chuckled, a light and   
pleasant sound in the early morning.

"When you aimed that kick at me, you left your sides defenseless if someone were to   
dodge it like I did."

"And like I've said earlier, you need to work on your accuracy. Hit the dot."

Throwing a defiant scowl at Syaoran, Sakura narrowed her eyes before striking the tree   
trunk with so much force that the great oak shook for a minute.

Sakura winced inwardly at the pain that coursed through her hand when her fist   
connected with solid wood, her knuckles burning, but refused to let any of it to be seen,   
least of all by Syaoran.

He wasn't the only one with the stubborn pride.

Not remarking on Sakura's violence, Syaoran took Sakura's red hand with excessive   
gentleness and inspected it. Shaking his head, he said, "Look at the white paint on your   
knuckles? It should be spaced evenly on your first two knuckles where the impact should   
be at the most."

Painting a new dot on another part of the tree bark, Syaoran gestured for Sakura to try   
again.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura focused her attention on the target, taking her time before   
landing her punch.

This time round, she inspected her knuckles with a sense of triumph, "There, I did it   
properly this time."

"True, but an enemy wouldn't give you all the time in the world to aim," Syaoran stated,   
"You need all three elements – speed, power and accuracy."

Sakura scowled darkly as Syaoran painted a third dot, emerald eyes ablaze in   
determination. When she stepped forward to deliver the blow to the unfortunate tree, a   
quiet voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Sakura? You don't have to hit the tree so hard."

A small smile tugged at her lips at his concern and the sun suddenly seemed brighter,   
and the atmosphere of her surroundings lighter.

  
And so, the training session continued.

However, a small but important part of her mind, the abstract part that gave her dreams   
and hopes, was not concentrating. 

Today, she had just seen another side of Syaoran.

Syaoran in himself, was a mystery of his own. She had thought he was just another   
irritating suitor asking for her hand, but how wrong that had proved to be. His personality   
went so much deeper. 

She had seen his flirtatious and playful side, like this morning when she had woken up   
and he had teased her ceaselessly, his comments and outrageous offers making her blush   
crimson.

And last night, she had glimpsed a mysterious and vulnerable side to him...when he had   
asked her not to leave...

There were also times when he would be downright annoying, like that time when she'd   
thrown him at the window.

And now, she had seen his serious side. She would have scoffed at the every idea two   
days ago, but she had just witnessed his somber behavior minutes ago.

Mere moments ago, she had also seen his caring side when he told her not to strike the   
tree with such force.

Would he continue to surprise her? Things were so much easier if he was simply an   
annoying flirt. He was confusing her with all his changes.

Syaoran was so much more than what she had initially thought him to be.

She didn't know which side of him she preferred.

The problem was.................................................she seemed to like all his moods equally   
well. 

[_Or rather_...] the nasty part of her mind that loved to question her very beliefs   
whispered [**You like him no matter what frame of mind he is in**...]

What bothered her the most was the way those words had rung with truthfulness.

**Damn it.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Winged Guardian: I'm no martial-arts expert – I'm simply an author amidst so many   
others, so bear with me if I get some things wrong and leave a review to correct me if you   
could. *sheepishly*  
  
Winged Guardian: *holds index finger up in the air and closes eyes, starting to talk   
Yamazaki-style* And the moral of the story is that never ever abandon your teddy bears   
or you'll see what happens to you.

Winged Guardian: Itai!!! *rubs head, wincing* I'm not lying, I swear!  
  
  
  
Anyway  
  
Review!!! *grins*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!

  
  
*^*^*^*^*

To 

Cherry Blossom 14:  
*nudge, nudge* Don't you owe me something? *grins*

Angel-Wings:  
There you go, I updated. Forgive me for continuing to smile so cheerfully: You see, I've   
been told that I'm evil so many times that it simply slides right off. =P

Sally:  
Sure. ^-^

Shinigami Clara:  
Compromising position, huh? *smirks* So how's this chapter then?

Yuki-Rabbit:  
Ah well, what did you expect from Syaoran's raging hormones? He _is_ a male after all...   
*snickers*

Beanysnake:  
Ha! There you go, I've "finally updated!" and now I owe you... *counts fingers* two   
updates...? *sweatdrops*

ScarleT RoSe5:  
How do you like this chapter? ^-^

UrbanCinderella:  
Aren't you happy that I gave one final update before disappearing for months to do my   
exams? ^-^ And put that mustard away! I'll sign up once the links for your forum's up, I   
swear! And I'll even join you in covering those who don't with the time-honored tomato   
ketchup! Oh, and if you scroll down, you'll find that there's another reply to your other   
review. ^-^"""

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL:  
Thanks, glad ya like it. ^-^

Inkblots:  
I feel for you, my dear friend. *winces* I'd almost lost all my chappies when I had to   
reboot my computer because of that accursed Blaster Worm, although I can't help but   
feel sorry for that guy who'll probably get a very long jail term. I mean, sure, it brought   
many people a great deal of inconvenience but getting stuck in jail for years just because   
of brilliance used wrongly is a little too extreme, in my opinion. It's sad people don't   
appreciate his intelligence, though maybe he isn't so smart after all because he landed   
himself in prison.

SaKuRa LoVa:  
Hmm... sure, Eriol can be annoying, but it's part of his charms, although some people   
feel otherwise. *laughs*

Crystal Jade2:  
That wasn't much of a cliffhanger. *protests* If you think that was bad, I wonder what   
you'll do to me if I leave things off at a **real** cliffhanger.

Kella4:  
I know this isn't soon, but you have my sincerest apology. My computer had some   
technical difficulties. *scowls at keyboard*

Bloodlust Knight:  
I'm still going at a snail's pace. At this rate, the story will end up 30 or more chapters.   
X_X I gotta hurry, and thanks for the compliment. Glad you like it. ^-^

F@l@pino H@ter Sl@yer:  
Thanks. ^-^

Fallen Angel45:  
Whoa... my fic actually affects you to that extent? *goes starry-eyed*

SweetBabyGurl:  
No problem. ^-^ However, I can't seem to find your email address when I looked  
at your profile, and I kinda had to gather all the emails again as I rebooted my   
computer and lost my files.

Sakura-chan:  
Trapping them in the cave forever will bring about only a romantic tragedy as our main   
characters die in each others' arms. Surely you don't want that? @_@ And I already   
updated Cold-blooded Assassin! ^-^

Raureru:  
Before you ask me to update...update soon!!! =P

Kura-chan:  
Are all readers obsessed with only one thing on their minds: updates? Wait a minute,   
what am I asking? It's the same way with me as long as it isn't me the one updating.   
Oops, I didn't say that, aheheheheheh.................. *backs away, laughing nervously*

Swtgrl:  
Thanks, I'm glad you like it. ^-^

*****:  
Actually, that's pretty true, but they won't come together that easily, not to worry. You'll   
see the next time they make an appearance. ^-^ And thanks.

Onigiri Momoko:  
Here's the next chapter then. =P

RaCHeL100:  
I'll continue writing, alright! ^-^

Linda18:  
Stop this story? I repeat myself: I wouldn't! ^-^

Midnight Crystal:  
Wow, cool stereo. =P And please put your sharp objects away... *backs away nervously*   
...unless you wish me to give the ultimate threat, which I'm sure you know very well.

Syaoyue:  
Alright, I'll try to make the chapters longer next time. =)

Silverymare:  
Eh? *hides tail*

Sakura Blossom 161:  
Is it really that short? @_@

Meimei2:  
I'm not giving anything away. *cheerily*

Rubii Kimu-chan:  
Thanks. Glad ya like it. ^-^

Fire Phoenix1:  
Sorry for not emailing you that often. I've been busy as you can see. *points upwards*   
But still, gomen nasai!

MystyAura:  
Hmm... great idea! I'll definitely consider it and it seems that Syaoran'll only be sweet   
and blushing when Sakura's not aware of it. 'Tis a pity, ain't it?

Lexy Ann:  
Why don't good things ever last? *sighs*

Midnight Star24:  
Like I've said before, I'm not giving anything away. *exclaims cheerfully*

Drunken Little Monkey:  
True, but Syaoran will have his turn to be very, very miserable when Touya finds out that   
he'd changed Sakura's clothes in the ever so beautiful future.

BabyWolfGurl:  
Thanks, I know this isn't exactly soon, but I hope it was worth the wait.

Semmerie:  
You do not ask an author the future of the characters in his/her fic. *solemnly*   
*laughs* In other words, not tellin' ya! =P

Sword Heart:  
Aww... almost? Darn! I'll have to try harder! *devastated*

Nikumu Chan:  
Bonding time, huh? *sinister laughter* Thanks for all your reviews by the way, they   
almost sent me falling off my chair from laughing too hard. *grins*

MzSyaoranLi:  
Thanks, glad ya like it! *cheerfully*

Musical-Sakura:  
I hope the rest met your expectations! ^-^

Aejavu:  
*curiously* What did I say? I can't remember. *sweatdrops sheepishly*

Minirrie:  
There was some fluff in this chapter, right? ^-^"""

UrbanCinderella:  
No, I'm not replying to all your other reviews. This is already the second time, and I   
daresay you hear enough from me in my emails, do you not? *sweatdrops* Ah well, next   
time, I'll make sure you've already reviewed before voicing a................business proposal.   
*winks* [nasty stuff concoction, hmm? *smirks*]

Califpinay3001:  
The hand? Is it of relation to the finger, I wonder. Wait, what am I saying? *sweatdrops*

Pink Sakura:  
Hmm... Sakura would probably be very horrified and start hitting Syaoran, causing him   
to cease using his magic in alarm, then seeing Sakura not fully clothed... and it all goes   
on.

Digitude:  
Thanks. ^-^ And no, I repeat myself for the umpteenth time: This fic isn't over. Do I   
really take so long to update that people think I've abandoned my fics? *sweatdrops*

Dark-Wolfling:  
Thanks, and I'm glad you like it. ^-^

**Important Notice**:  
I'm very sorry to say this, but I'll be disappearing for a month or longer, for those who do   
not already know. You see, my exams start the beginning of October, but I promise I'll   
give plenty of updates after that!! Wait, did I just say that?  


  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if I missed out anyone! ^-^  
  
  
  
~ Winged Guardian ~  
_Heart_given_Wings@hotmail.com_  
  
  
  



	15. Discontinued

Discontinued 

Yes, discontinued. But before y'all start screaming and pounding at my lovely bolted, unbreakable, unburnable, unrustable, unassailable, unexplode-da-ble, formidable door, go read **The Battle of the Arch Rivals**: 

I'm tired of what I write. It feels to me that all I ever write is fluff, fluff and more fluff. Fluff is all very well, but a ficcie cannot consist totally of fluff; or at least that's not what I want my fanfics to be. After a long time of restructuring, I've started re-writing this fanfic. I'm sorry I took so long, and started all over again, but this is my decision, and I hope you can understand.

Winged Guardian


	16. Re: Discontinuation

Re: Discontinuation

I know a number of you are upset that I discontinued the original fic, and I'm sorry – I really am. However, I have made up my mind, and I will carry out my decision.

Let me explain myself. I have read and re-read, and I simply don't see what you see in it. (No, I'm not being depressed.)

I love you all. And I thank you, especially the readers who have stuck with me from the start till the end, waiting patiently for me to update, understanding when I had to leave for my exams, staying and faithfully reviewing every chapter.

I have kept you waiting for a year, then when I _do_ return, I tell you I'm discontinuing and rewriting it. I'm sorry. I probably lost many readers because of this, and if any of you hate me for this, I'm sorry and you are completely justified.

But even if you turn against me, even if it hurts, even if you fill my inbox with emails asking me to continue the fic (not that any of you have done so yet), **I will not resume writing**. How can I, when I get no satisfaction out of writing it? When I'd first started this fic, I had no inkling of how it was going to turn out. I made it up as I went along, improvising with fluff when I didn't know how to continue. The summary? It's just a shallow imitation of the greats'. There's no linkage – I simply threw in whatever I thought of when I felt like it. (The Boundaries popped out of nowhere.) And when I have no idea how to go on, I just write whole chapters of fluff and sugar. Read, _look_, how many chapters consist entirely of fluff? The earlier chapters were my first pathetic attempts at a plot. And the later chapters when my fics suddenly became popular? All fluff.

Don't mistake me. I have nothing against fluff. In fact, I love reading S and S fluff. Sakura and Syaoran are a very sweet and cute couple. However, you read **for** the fluff, and **that isn't what I want**. It is not that I don't get enough reviews (frankly speaking, I am amazed I made it to 200, let alone 300), or that I'm seeking attention. Some people think the number of reviews an author gets measures how successful he/she is. I don't agree. I may have succeeded in writing fluff, but in terms of a good writer, I am not much of one.

In each chapter, I have struggled to please the readers, creating various scenarios where S and S are forced to be together and Syaoran acts like a deprived and hormone-driven teenager who cannot control his actions. I repeat: that isn't what I want. I want a fic I can show people and not have them think, "Oh, this is the writings of a crazed fan who has taken too much sugar". I want a fic my English teacher is able to read and not flinch and scurry away in the middle of it. I want a fic I can be proud of.

So I will try. I might not succeed, but I will keep on trying. Please give the rewrite a chance. That's all I ask.

And all those who have, thank you. It means a lot to me.

Winged Guardian


End file.
